My Lovely Witch
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH] Hinata yang tidak punya option lain untuk menghindari lamaran Akasuna di dunia penyihir, memutuskan untuk kabur. bertemu dengan Sasuke yang masih merupakan Dhampir (Vampire yang belum sempurna) di dunia manusia. Apakah pertemuan yang menguntungkan? Atau merugikan? Belum lagi pencarian Hinata yang mengikuti kata-kata Hanabi. Apakah Hinata berada di jalan yang benar?
1. Beautiful World

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH**©**HACHI BREEZE**©**2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER**©**NARUTO**©**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The first MY LOVELY WITCH was**©**2011**

**Fic lama yang terbengkalai kini dilanjutkan dengan akun yang baru. Repost dengan perubahan dan inovasi baru.**

** World**

**Latest by: ****©Hachibi Yui**

* * *

**Chapter : Beautiful World**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Magic City. Kota yang di dirikan dan dihuni hanya oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan bakat kekuatan sihir khusus. Terdiri dari klan-klan tinggi dan di hormati banyak penyihir. Kota yang sengaja mengasingkan dari kehidupan manusia. Jarang manusia bisa menemukan jalan masuk menuju dunia sihir terutama ke kota ini, hidup pun saja tidak ada walaupun hanya satu. Kota itu di pimpin oleh satu orang. The Lord. Satu-satunya orang terpilih yang dipercaya sebagai pemimpin dari generasi ke generasi. The Lord dipercaya secara turun-temurun memiliki hubungan darah dengan pendiri Magic City, orang yang memisahkan dunia sihir dengan dunia manusia. Orang yang menciptakan keseimbangan tersendiri.

Menjadi seorang heiress yang memiliki potensi besar memimpin klan di masa depan jika suatu saat nanti posisi sang ketua klan lengser itu rasanya sungguh terbebani. Ia, sang heiress, masih berdiri di atas puncak gedung tertinggi di kota. Ia memegang sapu terbangnya dengan wajah antara takut dan tidak yakin. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berumus tujuh belas tahun dengan kemampuan level sihir terendah di antara saudara-saudaranya di klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga, klan terbesar yang memiliki banyak keturunan penyihir menyebar luas. Salah satunya guild Thunder Knight, guild penjagaan terbesar yang kebanyakan berasal dari didikan klan Hyuuga. Sungguh menakjubkan. Hinata memiliki satu adik perempuan yang ia sayangi. Walaupun Hinata dan Hanabi, adiknya, memiliki beda tingkatan level, mereka sering melakukan timbal balik.

Hyuuga Hanabi, baru empat belas tahun tapi sudah tiga tingkat di atas level Hinata. Memang Hanabi pintar dan lebih cepat menangkap sehingga level sihirnya bisa naik lebih tinggi ketimbang Hinata. Dan kemauan Hanabi sekarang adalah mengalahkan level milik Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupu mereka yang _unbeatable_. Neji yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun, sudah menguasai banyak sihir sehingga ia berniat masuk ke Thunder Knight dimana nantinya ia akan menjadi satu-satunya Knight termuda dari Hyuuga. Neji juga sudah memiliki tunangan yang ia pilih sendiri dari klan tertua di kota sihir tetangga. Namanya Ten-Ten, meskipun penyihir, ia sangat suka dengan sosialitas di dunia manusia. Makanya tak jarang ia sering pergi ke dunia manusia. Neji selalu berjalan dibelakang Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata dan Hanabi yang sekarang menyandang pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Hiashi, sangat perfeksionis dan lebih unbeatable dibanding Neji. Hiashi pernah menjadi kepala Thunder Knight, tapi belum genap seminggu ia sudah melepaskan jabatan itu kepada temannya yang juga mewarisi klan tertinggi, klan Akasuna. Hiashi lebih senang berada di dalam mansionnya, mengawasi perkembangan kedua putrid dan keponakkannya. Ia hanya terlalu tua dan lelah untuk bertarung lagi menjaga Magic city dan dunia penyihir dari bahaya.

Dulu ketika Hinata masih kecil, iasering tertidur di pangkuan ibunya. Hinata sangat cepat belajar sihir. Ia sering menaikkan levelnya perminggu sekali. Tak jarang hal itu membuat senyuman bangga terukir di wajah sang pemimpin klan. Bahkan Neji yang saat itu masih kecil, Hinata pernah sekali melewati level sihir Neji. Tapi sejak kematian ibu Hinata, satu-satunya matahari Hinata untuk maju, dan satu-satunya senyuman Hiashi hilang, semua berubah.

Dan yah, sampai di sang heiress yang masih berdiri. Hinata masih berdiri. Sapu terbang yang ia pegang masih rapat ia genggam. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menetralkan pikirannya kembali. Ini sudah terlalu lama ia jatuh dalam lubang kesedihannya. Ia ingin bangkit dan menaikkan level sihir lagi. Ia membuka matanya, dan seketika sorot pandangan mata lavendernya berubah menjadi lebih hidup. Hinata menaiki sapu terbangnya dan melompat dari ketinggian gedung dengan bebas.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak ketika sapu terbangnya tidak merespon sama sekali mantra yang digunakannya. Memang jika ini sapu terbang Hinata yang baru ia beli karena sapu terbangnya yang lama telah patah karena jatuh dari tebing.

Hinata mengerahkan pikirannya lagi. Mencoba mengontrol sapu terbangnya dengan pikirannya lagi. Masih tidak bergerak. Ia masih jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi perdetiknya. Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, _"D-Dengarkan a-aku!"_

Sapu terbang Hinata mulai meliuk. Sapu terbang itu mulai bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa Hinata kontrol lagi. Dengan terpaksa Hinata harus menggunakannya secara manual yaitu dengan cara menarik-narik sapu terbang itu ke arah Hinata mau. Well, susah sih, tapi hanya cara itu yang tersisa.

.

.

.

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu nona!"

"Hei!"

"Lihat-lihat jika ingin terbang!"

"M-Maaf!" teriak Hinata entah pada siapa saja yang sudah ia tabrak. Begitulah, begitulah sekiranya teriakan komplain orang-orang yang telah Hinata tabrak. Ia masih beradu tangan dengan sapu yang di tungganginya. Masih tak bisa merespon mantra apa yang cocok untuk mengendalikan sapu barunya.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Hinata dengan mengeluarkan sihir dari tangannya. Cahaya keluar menyelimuti tangan mungil itu. Sapu itu berhenti dan membuat Hinata sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya. Apa mantranya berhasil? Well, sangat tidak berhasil. Sapu itu menjungkir balikkan Hinata hingga Hinata terjatuh.

Brak

Hinata memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur keras dengan bebatuan, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan melempar sihir hingga air muncul di atas sapu terbang baru Hinata. Mengguyur sapu itu hingga jatuh di dekapan Hinata. Hinata memeluk erat sapu terbangnya. Ia memeluk erat sapu barunya.

"G-Gomen.., g-gomen jika t-tuanmu yang baru ini sangat lemah," Hinata masih memeluk sapu terbangnya tak menghiraukan jika sapu itu sudah memukulinya.

"G-Gomen..," Hinata sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya ketika sapu barunya itu sudah mulai diam. "A-Aku akan berlatih lagi, agar suatu s-saat klan H-Hyuuga akan bangga p-pada kita. Dan k-kau b-bangga padaku." Hinata mengelap sedikit goresan di dahinya yang tertutup poni.

"Ya?" ulangnya dengan tersenyum bangga ketika sapu terbang barunya sedikit menyetarakan posisinya dengan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"B-Baiklah, k-kau mengerti bahasaku kan?" tanya Hinata kepada sapu terbangnya. Hanya anggukan dari sapu milik Hinata.

"P-Pertama, u-untuk kehormatan. K-Kita beri nama dulu kau. B-Bagaimana jika Cheppie, Happy, Rossete, Toru, Takeda, Mizuki, Hana, Ayumi, Erika, Satsu, ah b-bagaimana jika-"

.

.

.

"-Sasuke !"

Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu berhenti sejenak dan memastikan pendengarannya normal ketika tertutup headphone putih di kepalanya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan cengiran yang lebar. Di sampingnya juga ada gadis berambut soft pink tengah berlari dibelakang pemuda pirang tadi dengan sumringah. Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil hanya tetap berdiri menunggu kedua temannya itu datang ke arahnya. Dengan menunggu, Sasuke melepaskan headphone dari telinganya. Akhirnya pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut pink pendek itu sampai juga

"Kau kemana saja sih? Susah banget nyarinya!" pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mengatur nafasnya kecil.

"DIAM KAU NARUTO!" gadis itu memukul punggung pemuda itu dengan keras. "I-I-Ittai Sakura-chan." Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto hanya mengelus punggungnya sakit.

"Nah, biarkan aku yang berbicara." Sakura, gadis itu, ia hanya membenarkan nada suaranya agar terdengar halus.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke hanya memandang bosan kedua pasangan di depannya kini.

"Kakashi sensei mencarimu..." jawab Sakura dengan ceria.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Hn."

"Teme," gumaman kecil Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang beranjak menjauh.

"Hn?" pemuda itu hanya menjawab tanpa berbalik.

"Kau tidak bilang makasih kepada kami?" tanya Naruto yang hanya disertai anggukan Sakura.

"Arigatou ." gumam Sasuke dengan melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi kedua orang dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah guru sekolahnya yang juga sebagai relevannya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rumah Kakashi yang se-arah dengan asrama khusus yang ditinggalinya. Hatake Kakashi, Kakasi. Dengan malas, Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan ekspresi yang datar. Saat pertama memasuki rumah gurunya ini, dia melihat Kakashi duduk membelakanginya dengan membaca sesuatu. Rambut peraknya bergoyang ketika gurunya membalikkan badannya di atas kursi besar. Setengah wajahnya yang tampan tertutup masker sehingga tersembunyi dan hanya meninggalkan kesan misterius. Beberapa langkah Sasuke memasuki lebih dalam rumah itu, Kakashi langsung melemparkan sesuatu yang ia baca tadi.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke membuka Koran yang dilempar keras oleh Kakashi ke arahnya.

"Justru aku yang bertanya, apa ini?!" Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya yang biasanya kalem dan tenang kini bergurat merah karena sedikit marah.

Sasuke membaca headline news koran itu pelan-pelan. Kertas pertama yang memuat berita tentang kantong-kantong darah rumah sakit yang berceceran di taman Higaku dengan tulisan besar dan gambar yang memampang. Sasuke mendecih sebentar sebelum ia melempar koran itu ke meja yang memisahkan jaraknya dengan Kakashi. Ia melirik sebentar Kakashi. Orang yang ada didepannya ini sungguh harus diwaspadai. Kakashi yang notabanenya adalah seorang penyihir dan juga seorang _Vampire Hunter_ yang hebat. Apalagi dengan kekuatan mengagumkan dari sihir-sihirnya, karena Kakashi, karena Kakashi adalah _The Lord _di negeri sihir. Ya, _The Lord_. Penyihir percaya jika The Lord melakukan perjalanan panjang, tapi nyatanya_ The Lord_ mereka singgah di dunia manusia yang memabukkan.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti ini semua, Uchiha." Desis Kakashi menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu ini semua sensei," jawab Sasuke masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menggunakan sihir!" Kakashi mulai menarik sarung tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga tak keberatan mempraktekkan sihir yang kau ajarkan padaku jika kau memaksa, Kakashi_-_sensei." Sindir Sasuke dengan membuka matanya yang awalnya hitam pekat kini berubah merah semerah darah.

.

.

.

Hinata tertawa bahagia di atas sapu terbangnya. Kini akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan sapu terbang barunya. Tidak sia-sia ia berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Akhirnya, Hinata bisa membuat suatu peningkatan dengan mengendalikan sapu terbang hanya dengan pikirannya saja. Hinata turun dari sapu terbangnya dan mengeluarkan sekantung penuh _stardust_, debu bintang khusus yang menjadi makanan sapu terbang. Lebih tepatnya sih untuk perawatan.

"A-Arigatou, Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum mengelus pelan sapu terbangnya. Sasuke si sapu terbang hanya melompat-lompat senang.

Tak lama setelah itu, cermin lipat Hinata berdering, dimana di dunia sihir merupakan alat komunikasi 3D. Hinata membuka cermin itu dan dengan cepat gambar wajah Hanabi yang tengah cemas dapat Hinata lihat.

"H-Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"_Hinata-nee!"_

.

.

.

Hinata dengan cepat mengendarai sapu terbangnya. Hanabi baru saja menelefonnya dan memintanya untuk segera pulang.

**-Flashback-**

"_H-Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir dengan mendekatkan cermin lipatnya._

"_Hinata-nee!" Hanabi berteriak dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut._

"_E-E__h? __A-A__da apa Hanabi-chan?"__ Hinata mulai merangkul Sasuke, dan mulai menaikinya._

"_Hinata-nee, cepat pulang__. Kita bereskan barang-barangmu. Lewat pintu belakang!__"__ Hinata ingin membuka mulutnya lagi tapi itu semua sudah di akhiri Hanabi dengan putusnya sambungan hingga cermin itu hanya menampakkan wajah Hinata saja._

**-Flashback-**

Suara Hanabi yang terlihat seperti tergesa-gesa membuat Hinata semakin khawatir. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Apa ini tentang masalah itu...?

"Sasuke, lebih cepat..."

.

.

.

Hinata telah sampai di pintu belakang rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata membuka pintu itu dan mencari adiknya. Hanabi telah menunggu Hinata di dekat kolam dan mengisyaratkan kakaknya untuk diam ketika melihat sapu terbang Hinata membanting pintu keras-keras. Hanabi mengibaskan tangannya memanggil kakaknya untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hanabi hanya berjalan mendekat. Sapu terbangnya mengekori Hinata dengan penasaran juga.

"H-Hanabi, s-sebenarnya ada a-apa ? A-Ada m-masalah, kah?" Hinata mendekati Hanabi yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak barang di dekat taman halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Tidak. Hanya saja klan Akasuna sudah ada di gerbang depan untuk melamar Hinata-nee," Jelas Hanabi dengan melempar barang-barang yang ia siapkan kepada Hinata yang membelalak tekejut.

"Dan kurasa Nee-chan harus pergi sekarang." Tambahnya ketika Hinata mengemasi barang.

"N-Nani?! T-Tou-san serius dengan h-hal ini?! K-Kukira A-Akasuna-san menolak," Hinata dengan buru-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya ke atas Sasuke, sapu terbangnya.

"L-Lalu, N-Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Neji-nii tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia hanya setuju ketika Hinata-nee akan diserahkan ke klan Akasuna." Jawab Hanabi.

"L-Lalu a-aku harus bagaimana, H-Hanabi-chan?" wajah Hinata mulai memanas. Ia bingung. Diserahkan ke klan Akasuna sama saja menyerahkan sisa hidup yang bebas ini ke kehidupan penuh aturan sebagai istri putra mahkota yang menguasai Thunder Knight

"Aku akan membantu Hinata-nee kabur." Hanabi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke samping.

"K-Kabur? T-Tapi a-aku ti-"

Slab

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk Hinata-nee kabur," Gumam Hanabi dengan menyeringai ketika sapu terbang miliknya menempel seketika setelah ia mengulurkan tangannya, keren.

"Ayo ikut aku. Jangan lupa cermin lipatnya." Tambah Hanabi yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan macam-macam Sasuke. Itachi telah menitipkan dirimu yang masih seorang Dhampir kepadaku. Kau masih di bawah pengawasanku, tanggung jawabku." Kakashi menggebrak meja ketika Sasuke sudah terikat di kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Cih, kau selalu mengunakan alasan yang sama sensei." Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu tatapan tajam Kakashi.

"Jangan pernah mengambil atau mencuri darah dari rumah sakit lagi, terlebih membuangnya sembarangan di tempat umum seperti taman Higaku." Kakashi memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Maaf sensei, aku lupa menggunakan sihir untuk memusnahkannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan akhiran mendengus.

"Sihir yang ku ajarkan adalah untuk membuat dirimu bertahan dari musuh dan membuat hal-hal kecil. Tidak sampai satu level seperti pemula penyihir. Menggunakan sihir ataupun tidak kau tidak boleh meminum darah dari rumah sakit lagi. Darah dari rumah sakit, diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang sekarat. Manusia adalah tipe unik Sasuke, seperti ibumu yang manus-"

"Jangan membahas ibuku! Terlahir sebagai Uchiha yang tidak sempurna. Ayah seorang Vampire dan Ibu seorang manusia sungguh membuatku muak menjadi Dhampir! Aku juga bisa sekarat jika aku haus sensei." Sasuke mengeluarkan teriakannya dengan mata yang memerah dan taring yang sedikit keluar.

"Ayahmu adalah satu-satunya vampire terkuat yang pernah aku buru. Sayangnya aku tak tahu jika hari itu dia baru saja mendapatkan keturunan." Terawang Kakashi ke langit-langit ruangannya.

"Berhenti membicarakan ayahku! Kau sudah membuatnya masuk ke tahanan vampire yang sudah kau buru!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Hanya melihat foto mereka berdua, ayah yang dipisahkan darimu, melihat ibu yang meninggal di depan mata karena memberi darah untukmu agar tidak mati, lalu kakak yang pergi tak ada kabar untuk kembali, apa yang kau rasakan sehingga kau bisa tahu tentangku, hah?!" bentak Sasuke lagi membuat Kakashi berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf untuk soal itu. Aku sudah berjanji di depan Mikoto dan Fugaku untuk menjagamu yang baru lahir dan juga Itachi. Aku tidak bermaksud menangkap Fugaku, Fugaku juga tahu itu. Kau tahu, Itachi dulu juga sama denganmu, dia menitipkanmu padaku untuk berkelana. Maka dari itu, ikutilah Itachi untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Carilah pengantin dan jadilah vampire yang sempurna."

.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Hanabi berdiri di depan perbatasan antara dunia sihir dengan dunia manusia. Gerbang yang sangat besar. Ketika gerbang itu terbuka, dapat dilihat sihir pelindung tipis yang melapisi dunia sihir agar tetap aman. Sepertinya itu adalah batasnya. Batas yang melindungi dunia sihir agar tak terjangkau oleh para manusia. Hanabi masih berdiri dengan memencet cermen lipatnya, di balik gerbang besar itu Hanabi mengucapkan mantar sihir. Sihir untuk teleportasi tiga tingkat levelnya di atas yang Hinata kuasai. Mereka berdiri didekat jurang yang akan mengantarkan Hinata ke negeri manusia. Hinata masih terpesona perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan dunia sihir.

"Hinata-nee cepat!" Hanabi mengayunkan tangannya cepat ke arah Hinata.

"B-Baiklah." Hinata juga mempersiapkan mantra sihir yang ia bisa membantu Hanabi.

"Dengar, di dunia itu aku mendengar jika _The Lord_ ada disana jadi, Hinata-nee cari saja _The Lord_ dan bersembunyi disana." Hanabi mulai membuka pelindung yang melapisi di depan mereka.

"A-Apa? _The Lord_? Bukankah dia sedang-"

"Dia ada di dunia manusia. Dan aku akan mengirim Hinata-nee ke dunia manusia untuk bersembunyi. Jadi dengarkan aku. Jika Hinata-nee mendengar suara petir menggelegar di langit, Hinata-nee harus cepat-cepat bersembunyi karena Tou-san bisa saja mengamuk dan menemukan Hinata-nee lalu membawa kembali Hinata-nee untuk diserahkan kepada klan Akasuna. Hinata-nee tahu kan bagaimana Thunder Knight?" Hanabi mulai memasukkan cermin lipatnya kedalam saku.

"B-Baik" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"T-T-Tunggu dimana aku akan menemukan _The Lord_? H-Hanabi-chan!"

Terlambat. Hanabi telah mendorong tubuh Hinata jatuh ke jurang itu. jatuh ke negeri manusia.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bagaimana caranya Hinata-nee kembali? Hinata-nee kan tidak mengerti, aduh bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus memberi tahu kepada Tou-san? Tapi aku juga tidak mau jika Hinata-nee di serahkan kepada Akasuna itu, aduh bagaimana ini? Neji-nii? Ah, tidak -ten-nee? Sama saja...argh, bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

Hinata terjadi dengan memegang Sasuke di tangan kanan dan barang-barang yang sudah di siapkan di tangan kirinya. Hinata menerawang langit-langit gelap dimana ia baru saja terjatuh. Ia melihat dunianya, dunia sihirnya bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping menjadi bintang-bintang jatuh. Inata membalikkan badannya menghadap dunia yang akan ia datangi, dunia manusia yang berada di bawahnya. Mata Hinata berbinar ketika langit malam dunia sihir penuh dengan kunang-kunang (lampu) yang menghiasi bumi. Sungguh ini hal yang pertama kali Hinata begitu banyak kunang-kunang yang menyinari dunia manusia sehingga bersinar terang. Dengan semangat, Hinata menaiki Sasuke dan terbang mengelilingi dunia manusia.

.

.

.

"Cih, pengantin? Semua darah yang selama ini aku temui tidak ada yang menarik." kata Sasuke dengan merenungkan kata-kata dari Kakashi.

"Sasuke berhenti! J-Jangan c-c-cepat-cepat, a-aku takut !"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sasuke membalikkan badannya mencari sosok orang yang telah memanggilnya. Nihil. Tak ada seorangpun di baliknya. Yang ada hanya angin berhembus. Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi dan berjalan menuju asrama di sebelah rumah Kakashi.

"S-Sasuke hentikan!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi. Mencari dimana seseorang yang telah mempermainkan dirinya. Tetap nihil. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium aroma darah yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Begitu manis, dan sangat menggiurkan. Mata Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi merah seperti darah, taringnya pun juga sudah muncul tanpa Sasuke sadari.

"Khe, sepertinya dia menarik. Bau darahnya begitu manis dan menggiurkan. Kurasa, Kakashi sensei benar tentang pengantin itu, tapi bagaimana jika ini darah nenek-nenek? Ah, masa bodoh!" yakin Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia memasuki daerah asrama.

"S-S-Sasuke awas ada orang!" pekik gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke merasa di belakangnya ada yang memanggil namanya, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sapu terbang dan seorang gadis yang berpakaian sangat aneh menuju ke arahnya dengan keadaan terbang dan akhirnya..

DUAGH

Tabrakan antara Hinata dan Sasuke pun tak terhindarkan. Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang telah menjadi korban benturan dari sapu terbang Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih meringkuk di tanah karena terlalu lelah dan juga sakit karena jatuh dari sapu terbangnya. Sementara sapu terbang Hinata, dia terjepit. Bagian ekornya terjepit tubuh Hinata sementara kepalanya tertindih tangan Sasuke. Setelah Hinata sadar total dari rintihannya, dia ingat akan sapu terbangnya.

"Ah, S-Sasuke..apa k-kau baik-baik sa-saja ?" tanya Hinata dengan masih memegang kepalanya serasa pusing.

"He? D-Darimana kau-"

"A-Astaga S-Sasuke, ka-kau tidak terluka k-kan?" Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Hn? Aku?"

"G-Gomen, bukan a-anda..tapi dia.." ucap Hinata dengan menunjuk sapu terbang yang tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum bahagia ketika sapu terbang itu melingkar di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja taring Sasuke muncul lagi ketika Hinata yang di anggap Sasuke wanita aneh itu mendekat. Aroma darah ini, Sasuke menyadarinya. Aroma itu datang dari wanita yang sekarang ada di depannya. Sasuke mulai menyeringai.

"Kau," Sasuke menghentikan suaranya yang akan keluar. Ia sengaja memberi jeda ketika ia ingin mengamati gadis aneh di depannya.

"E-Eh ? A-Aku ? Kenapa D-Denganku?" Hinata menudingkan jari telunjuk di depan hidungnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi memanggil 'Sasuke' ?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kelamnya.

"O-Oh, Itu. Itu a-adalah nama s-sapu terbangku. Ini!" gumam Hinata dengan menunjukkan sapu terbang miliknya bangga.

"Apa kau tahu jika itu adalah namaku, hn?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan menyeringai. Aromanya semakin kuat.

"E-Eh ? Ma-Maaf. Aku tidak tahu" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir itu bagus?" tanya Sasuke mendesak Hinata semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"A-Aku akan menggantinya d-d-dengan S-Sas saja kalau begitu." Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Lalu apa ini? Apa kau sedang cosplay?" tanya Sasuke dengan menyentuh pakaian penyihir Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak, ini memang bajuku l-lalu apa i-itu c-costpay?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukan costpay tapi cosplay! C-o-s-p-l-a-y, cosplay !" jelas Sasuke dengan menutup mulutnya. Menutupi taring yang mungkin saja bisa dilihat gadis di depannya ini.

"O-Oh, g-go-gomen aku t-tidak mengerti .Apa itu cosplay?" tanya Hinata lagi membuat Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Umm, e-eto, a-ano...t-t-tidak..." ujar Hinata dengan berjalan maju kea rah Sasuke.

"Hei kau," Sasuke tidak bisa menahan laginafsu vampire nya ketika ia mencium godaan aroma darah yang masih terbungkus kulit indah di tubuh gadis ini. "Apa kau mau menjadi pengantinku?" tawar Sasuke malam itu terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Well, lama tidak bertemu readers sekalian. maaf saya jadi mempublish ulang.**


	2. Blood Contract

"Hei kau," Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lagi nafsu vampire nya ketika ia mencium godaan aroma darah yang masih terbungkus kulit indah di tubuh gadis ini. "Apa kau mau menjadi pengantinku?" tawar Sasuke malam itu terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH**©**HACHI BREEZE**©**2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER**©**NARUTO**©**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The first MY LOVELY WITCH was**©**2011**

**Fic lama yang terbengkalai kini dilanjutkan dengan akun yang baru. Repost dengan perubahan dan inovasi baru.**

**Latest by : **©**Hachibi Yui**

* * *

**Chapter: Blood Contract**

* * *

.

.

.

"E-Eh? G-Gomen, a-aku kesini mencari s-seseorang bukan u-u-untuk menjadi pe-pengantinmu." Hinata melangkah mundur memeluk Sas.

Sementara Hinata melangkah mundur, Sasuke berjalan maju mendekatinya. "Kau mencari siapa disini?"

"K-K-Kau tidak akan mengenalnya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan pemuda di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke berjongkok memungut satu barang Hinata yang tercecer berantakan.

"Eh?A-Aku, H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada marga itu di sekolah, apa kau murid baru?" selidik Sasuke dengan membolak-balikkan barang kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"B-Bukan, a-aku baru s-saja datang kesini tapi a-aku bukan seorang m-murid. H-Hei, j-jangan pegang-pegang barang-barangku!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika Sasuke sudah membuka kantong yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Kau penyihir, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai ketika Hinata merebut paksa benda yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"E-Eh?! D-D-Darimana kau t-t-tau?" Hinata mendekatkan dirinya berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Barang-barang itu dan sapu terbangmu," tunjuk Sasuke ke barang-barang Hinata yang masih saja berantakan. "Aku akan membawamu ke satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantu. Dan lagi, kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku jika tak ingin darahmu kuhisap." Tambah Sasuke lagi dengan menatap Hinata menahan nafsu vampire nya.

"E-Eh?!"

"Kau tahu aku ini apa, hmm?" tanya Sasuke mendekat dengan memegang rambut panjang Hinata yang halus.

"M-Manusia?" Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika pemuda disampingnya ini mencium helaian rambutnya yang dipegang.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau hanya menjawab satu, tapi aku ini adalah Vampire. Bukan, masih Dhampir."

"E-Eh? U-Uchiha?! M-M-Makhluk i-itu bukannya sudah p-punah?" Hinata menarik rambutnya yang di genggam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Itu hanya mitos, bodoh. Ayo ikut aku."

"T-Tunggu, B-Barang-barangku!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika melihat barang-barangnya masih berantakan. Sasuke berhenti dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku lalu membuat sihir kecil agar barang-barang Hinata segera beres.

Hinata memandang takjub Sasuke. Seorang Vampire..bisa melakukan sihir? "D-Darimana kau bisa melakukan sihir?" tanya Hinata menerima sebungkus kecil barang-barangnya yang sudah dibereskan Sasuke.

"Ikut aku maka kau akan tahu." Jawab Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya menurut dengan memeluk Sas erat.

.

.

.

"_T-T-T-The L-Lord_?" Hinata menjatuhkan barang-barangnya ke lantai begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Kakashi yang baru saja membuka pintu juga sama kagetnya seperti gadis yang dibawa Sasuke. Kakashi yang awalnya mendengar Hinata berbisik kata _The Lord_ langsung menghembuskan nafasnya. Di dunia manusia hanya Itachi, Sasuke dan beberapa siswa penyihir terdampar di dunia manusia saja yang tahu jika dia adalah _The Lord_. Tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Kakashi adalah _The Lord_ kecuali di dunia sihir. Kakashi masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan sebutan barusan yang telah lama tak di dengarnya. Kakashi membukakan pintu ruangannya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Hinata dan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sapu terbang Hinata mengikuti tuannya, terbang dan sedikit menjauhi dari Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah orang yang jahat. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumah Kakashi. Perlahan Kakashi mulai memperhatikan Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki. Pakaian yang sangat ia kenal berasal dari dunianya, tubuhnya yang mungil dan kulitnya yang putih, rambut panjang, matanya yang lavender pucat. Tunggu, lavender..pucat?

Kakashi masih mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi memorinya di dunia sihir akan penyihir bermata lavender pucat. Banyak sih yang mempunyai mata yang sama di sana, bahkan banyak penyihir bisa memanipulasi dengan mengubah warna mata dan wajah untuk penyamaran yang sempurna. Tapi mata ini sungguh sepertinya Kakashi kenal, mata yang sangat khas dan susah untuk ditiru oleh sembarang penyihir jika dia bukan Thunder Knight, _The Lord_ atau..klan Hyuuga. Nah! Itu dia!

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"A-Aku Hyuuga H-Hinata, _The Lord__._" Hinata masih menunduk diam disamping Sasuke yang duduk dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya malas.

"Hyuuga? Pantas saja, sudah kuduga itu kau walau sulit mengingatnya," Kakashi tersenyum lembut ke gadis yang baru mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kakashi. "Ada urusan apakah ayahmu menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Umm, e-e-eto...sebenarnya T-Tou-san tidak ada urusan dengan _The Lord_ hingga menyuruhku kesini," Hinata menggenggam erat ujung pakaiannya. Sas yang ada di sampingnya hanya melompat-lompat.

"Lalu?"

"A-A-Aku ingin meminta tolong kepada The Lord!" Hinata menatap Kakashi dengan memohon.

"Pertama-tama, bisakah kau tak memanggilku The Lord? Panggil saja Kakashi-sensei." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"B-B-Baiklah," Hinata sih sebenarnya sudah tahu nama _The Lord_ nya tapi untuk menghormati jadinya yah kau taulah.

"A-Aku ingin m-meminta bantuan K-Kakashi-sensei u-untuk kabur." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Kabur?" beo Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"T-Tousan, dia berniat menerima lamaran A-Akasuna-san. Dan m-menikahkanku," Hinata menjawab dengan lirih. "Padahal di A-Akasuna-"

"APA?!" Kini Sasuke yang memuncak.

"Tak kusangka ya, dulu terakhir kali aku bertemu ayahmu adalah ketika kau masih dalam kandungan ibumu. Dan sekarang kau sudah akan dinikahkan begini. Waktu sangat cepat be-"

"Tidak boleh! Begini sensei, aku juga datang untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai pengantinku. Aku sudah memilihnya. Dan aku menginginkan dia." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"EH?!" semua yang ada diruangan hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tadi sudah memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata meliriknya dengan bersemu merah.

"T-Tunggu Sasuke, Hinata kabur kesini untuk menghindari menjadi anggota klan Akasuna. Tapi kau disini malah ingin membuatnya menjadi pengantinmu? Jangan gila." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Kau tahu siapa itu Akasuna? Dari kabar burung yang kudengar, Akasuna adalah pemimpin Thunder Knight. Dan kau tahu siapa mereka? Orang-orang terhormat dan tinggi level sihirnya untuk melindungi dunia sihir. Jika kau macam-macam, dia bisa saja memusnahkan dirimu yang seorang Dhampir hanya dengan jentikan jari saja." Tambah Kakashi dengan memijit kepalanya.

"D-Dhampir ?" Hinata menatap Kakashi heran.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi, aku Vampire." Jawab Sasuke menatap Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi belum sempurna. Ya, dia adalah keturunan vampire dari klan Uchiha yang terakhir. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, mereka adalah satu-satunya Dhampir dari klan vampire. Dhampir adalah sejenis vampire setengah manusia. Dia memiliki kekuatan vampire tapi dia memiliki darah manusia," Kakashi tersenyum ketika Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal menatap obyek lain.

"Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang vampire murni sedangkan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto adalah manusia murni dari dunia manusia. Dan saat mereka berdua menikah, anak mereka tentu saja memiliki campuran DNA dari manusia dan vampire yang menghasilkan seorang Dhampir. Di klan mereka, Dhampir sangat dibenci dan di anggap kotor sehingga seluruh klan mencoba untuk membunuh Itachi dan Sasuke." Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya jika pemuda yang duduk disampingnya ini mengalami hidup yang sulit.

"Saat pertama kali aku datang ke dunia manusia sebagai Vampire Hunter, aku bertemu Fugaku. Kami berdua bertanding. Dia satu-satunya vampire terhebat yang pernah aku temui. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerahkan diri padaku. Dia rela ditahan ketika Sasuke baru saja lahir, takut mengancam nyawa keluarganya maka ia menyerahkan diri untuk ditahan di dunia sihir." Tambah Kakashi lagi. Sasuke dengan cepat menatap Kakashi penuh tanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kakashi menceritakan tentang mengapa ia dipisahkan dari ayahnya.

"Ya, Fugaku melakukannya untuk keselamatan keluarganya. Untuk Mikoto, Itachi, dan kau..Sasuke," Kakashi melirik Sasuke sekilas ketika raut wajah pemuda itu berubah tak karuan. "Aku berjanji di depan Mikoto dan Fugaku untuk menjaga anak mereka. Kami tinggal berpisah waktu itu, hingga Itachi menemuiku dan menitipkan Sasuke kepadaku. Saat itu Itachi dan Sasuke sedang di bantai habis-habisan oleh ketua klan Uchiha. Karena itulah Sasuke sangat membenci darah manusianya yang di anggap kotor klan. Tapi bukan berarti ia membenci ibunya, dia ingin menjadi vampire yang sempurna dengan meminum darah dari pengantinnya saja." Tambah Kakashi semakin memijat kepalanya.

"Vampire itu setia. Hanya menemukan sekali pasangannya, dan hanya bisa meminum darah dari pengantinnya saja. Dan kau jangan cemas jika aku akan lari." Tambah Sasuke meremas jemari Hinata yang ada disampingnya. Hinata hanya memukul pelan tangan Sasuke.

"Setelah itu dia hanya akan bisa minum darah hanya dari pasangannya saja. Vampire juga unik. Sejak saat itu aku merawat Sasuke disini, karena Sasuke tak mungkin kubawa ke dunia sihir jadi aku harus tinggal disini dan merawatnya." Akhir cerita panjang Kakashi yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Hinata.

"J-Jadi S-Sasuke-san tinggal dengan K-Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Aku tinggal di asrama sebelah." Jawab Sasuke menuding ke arah jendela rumah Kakashi.

"L-Lalu, bagaimana dengan Itachi-san?"

"Aku belum mendengar kabarnya. Mereka berdua telah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri dan aku tak bisa berfikir bagaimana jika nanti ia dibantai lagi oleh klannya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Sas masih saja melompat-lompat disamping Hinata.

"Jadilah pengantinku, buat aku menjadi vampire sempurna untuk melindungimu." Sasuke mencium tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sas hanya memukul Sasuke dengan kepalanya.

"Hei!" komplain Sasuke memegang dahinya yang memerah.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke?" Kakashi menyandarkan dirinya di sofanya.

"Ya sangat. Dia memiliki aroma yang sangat memabukkanku." Jawab Sasuke dengan matanya yang merah.

"A-Aku tidak.., k-kau jangan m-memperlakukanku s-seperti m-makanan S-Sasuke-san."

"H-Hei! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Jika kau ingin melawan ayahmu, kau harus jadi pengantinku dulu! Kita harus melakukan perjanjian darah."

"T-Tidak mau!" Hinata berteriak kecil dan mendorong kepala Sasuke yang berniat menggigit tangannya.

"Sudah hentikan! Kau cepat kembali ke asrama mu, dan Hinata kau tinggal sementara di rumahku."

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Sasuke sudah mengetuk pintu rumah Kakashi. Kakashi yang baru saja bangun dengan masker yang baru dipakainya, terlihat dari pemakaiannya yang berantakan, hanya melirik Sasuke malas. Hinata sudah bangun sedari tadi pagi. Ia sudah berada di dapur milik Kakashi dan menggunakan apron.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata." Jawab Sasuke cepat ketika melihat Kakashi yang sudah ingin bertanya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk tanpa Kakashi persilahkan. Sasuke mengendus aroma yang ia kenal adalah aroma darah Hinata. Menciumnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke sering berubah warna matanya menjadi merah. Sasuke menemukan Hinata masih konsentrasi dengan bahan-bahan di dapur. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya terkejut akan kejutan pagi Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san.."

"Hn?" Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya menghirum aroma darah Hinata.

"L-Lepaskan, a-aku se-"

"Aku bantu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih apa yang sudah selesai masak. Sasuke memindahkan masakan Hinata ke meja makan. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya. Ia membenahi letak masker yang sedikit berantakan saat ia pakai.

"Wah! Makanan khas dari dunia sihir ya? Sudah lama aku tidak memakan ini." Kakashi duduk pertama kali di meja makan ketika Sasuke dan Hinata membawakan makanan terakhir dari dapur. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Kakashi yang menurutnya aneh. Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa ini layak makan?" Sasuke menatap makanan yang menurutnya aneh dari kesan pertama melihatnya.

"I-Itu adalah m-makanan kebanggaan kami, k-ka-kau akan menyukainya." Jawab Hinata dengan menaburi Sas _stardust_. Sas hanya melompat kecil dengan _stardust_ yang mengitarinya.

"Hmm, enak sekali! Coba saja Sasuke. Kami yakin kau akan suka." Kakashi memasukkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke memandang yakin ke makanan yang seperti jelly dan penuh krim gel warna-warni. "Aku tidak suka manis."

Hinata memotong sedikit dan meletakkan ke piring, ia menebarkan sedikit sihir. "I-Ini, tidak m-manis."

Sasuke menatap piring yang tadi sempat Hinata beri sedikit sihir mungkin, ia dengan ragu meraih sendok dan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "E-Enak." Gumam Sasuke takjub karena baru makanan seenak ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apalagi yang memasak penyihir asli dari dunia sihir, jelas sekali. Aku rindu makanan ini." Kakashi dengan cepat memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Cepat ganti bajumu." Sasuke masih berdiam disamping Hinata yang mencuci piring.

"K-Kenapa?" Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih bersandar di dinding menatap langit-langit rumah Kakashi.

"Pergi."

"K-Kita mau kemana S-Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan membasuh tangannya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika Sasuke memandanginya.

"T-Tapi-"

"Diam dan cepat ganti. Lalu ikuti saja aku." Hinata berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan di ikuti Sas. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap Sas yang hendak masuk ke kamar Hinata.

Pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Sas, sapu terbang Hinata terjadi. Kakashi hanya membalikkan lembaran koran dengan santai. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata keluar dengan pakaian manusia yang diberi Kakashi. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar rumah Kakashi. Hinata hanya menganut saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Wajah Hinata perlahan merona karena malu karena ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata digenggam erat jemarinya oleh seorang pemuda. Tak hanya Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke juga baru pertama kali menggandeng seorang cewek. Rona merah dengan tipis menghiasi pipi Sasuke. Sasuke mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Keduanya memasuki wilayah taman bermain yang ramai. Banyak wahana baru yang belum Sasuke coba. Apalagi Hinata yang baru datang ke dunia ini, ia hanya memandang takjub.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata merona merah memandanginya.

"Y-Ya." Jawab Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau temui di dunia sihir." Sasuke menarik lagi tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, apa kau melihat Hinata?" suara berat Hiashi membuat Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya yang baru masuk dari pintu belakang.

"A-Ah, e-eh? A-Ano, Hinata-nee pergi camping. Ya, camping. hahahaha!" tawa Hanabi hambar di depan Hiashi dan beberapa orang berambut merah.

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali, padahal keluarga Akasuna ingin melihatnya. Apa Hinata sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Glek

"M-Mungkin t-tidak." Jawab Hanabi asal.

"Sasori-san, lebih baik kita berbincang saja dahulu dan merileks kan tubuhmu. Kau pasti lelah setelah menjadi Thunder Knight di bagian Utara, bukan? Akan kami siapkan pelayanan terbaik kami." Hiashi tertawa dengan mempersilahkan pemuda berambut merah dengan pakaian Thunder Knight. Topeng Thunder Knight masih melekat diwajahnya sehingga Hanabi tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pemuda yang akan menikahi Hinata. Sepeninggal Hiashi dan keluarga Akasuna, Hanabi masih berdiam.

'_Hinata-nee sudah pergi Tou-sa__n,__ dan lagi Hinata-nee pasti juga tak tahu cara kembalinya__.__'_

Hanabi berlari takut masuk kedalam rumah. Ia takut jika Hiashi akan kembali lagi mempertanyakan Hinata dan mengetahui kebohongannya. Ia tak memperdulikan sepupunya, Neji, yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

"H-Hari i-ini menyenangkan ya Sasuke-san? T-Terima kasih." Hinata masih berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya memeluk boneka kecil yang mereka dapatkan dari bermain.

"Hn"

"A-A-Aku baru pertama kali i-ini memakan makanan m-manusia." Hinata masih memakan permen kapasnya yang manis.

"..."

"A-Aku t-tak mengira jika d-dunia ini begitu i-indah dan menyenangkan." Hinata masih tertawa ketika Sasuke memandanginya.

"Apa di negerimu tak ada taman bermain seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"T-Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan ini saja setiap hari jika kau mau," Jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum kecil.

"A-Ano, t-terima kasih atas semuanya S-Sasuke-sa-"

"Asal kau mau memanggilku dengan suffix '-kun' maka aku akan mengabulkan semuanya." Tambah Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

"E-Eh?" Hinata hanya merona.

Hinata melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendadak pucat tapi pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "T-Tapi it-, baiklah. S-Sasuke-k-kun,"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memegang dagu Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata hanya melebarkan matanya ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Itu first kissnya. Sederhana tapi berlangsung dengan lama. Sasuke mendadak lemas dan hampir jatuh, Hinata dengan cepat menangkap Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Hinata masih merona memeluk Sasuke.

"G-Gomen, t-tenagaku hampir habis. Aroma darahmu yang menggoda hampir saja membuatku hilang kendali," Jawab Sasuke masih dalam pelukan Hinata. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang membuatnya selalu berubah warna matanya menjadi merah.

"Apa saja yang kau makan sehingga membuatku seperti ini, huh?" tanya Sasuke mulai memeluk Hinata dan menghirup aroma darah dari kulit Hinata.

"E-Eh?"

"Aku lelah hari ini. Tenagaku hampir habis, aku ingin sekali meminum darah agar tenagaku bisa pulih lagi." Jelas Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"J-Jangan!" Hinata melangkah mundur.

"H-Hei, siapa mau meminum darahmu? Aku mau minum darah di asrama, jadi ayo pulang." Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah Hinata. Ia menggandeng tangan kecil gadis itu keluar taman bermain.

"Tak secepat itu Uchiha, Sasuke..."

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke dan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang berjubah yang menghalanagi jalan mereka.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Hinata bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan seorang misterius berjubah hitam itu masih berdiri mencegah jalan Sasuke dan Hinata ketika akan pulang. Perlahan tudung itu ia lepas dan menampakan wajahnya yang menyeringai seram hingga membuat Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya takut di punggung Sasuke.

"Sakon?" gumam Sasuke memastikan ingatannya. Sakon, pelayan klan Uchiha.

"Ya tuan muda Uchiha, saya senang anda masih mengingat saya. Mendapatkan tugas membunuh anda sungguh mudah. Kurasa kematian anda akan tiba hari ini tuan khekhe," suara itu membuat Hinata merinding. Wajah yang aneh, senyuman yang aneh, kuku pandang dan taring. Hinata tak percaya jika klan Uchiha masih ada. Ia tak percaya jika vampire masih ada.

"Jangan berharap."

"Oh, tuan membawa makanan rupanya? Aromanya sungguh sedap. Akan saya ambil darahnya sampai habis jika sudah selesai dengan anda." tawa Sakon membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan taring dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Dia. Hanya. Milikku!" Hinata melepaskan cengkramannya di baju Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berlari menyerang orang bernama Sakon di depan mereka.

Sasuke menyerang Sako dengan menggunakan sihir yang Kakashi ajarkan padanya. Sungguh membantu memang. Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa berdo'a karena mengingat Sasuke tenaganya hampir habis. Sasuke yang seorang Dhampir bisa mengusai sihir jauh lebih baik ketimbang dirinya yang penyihir untuk menyerang. Hinata terpesona sesaat. Penyihir murni seperti dirinya saja masih belum menguasai sihir serangan seperti itu. Bagi Sakon, walaupun ini agak menyulitkannya karena sihir yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tapi ini belum apa-apa baginya, Sasuke hanyalah Dhampir yang belum sempurna. Sangat mudah untuk Sakon mengalahkan Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke sedikit melemah.

Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah mengeluarkan semua energinya hingga habis. Hinata sangat mengerti jika Sasuke saat ini membutuhkan darah, tapi Hinata belum siap menjadi pengantin siapapun. Sasuke sudah jatuh dari pertahanannya sendiri. Lututnya yang bergetar tak sanggpu menahan beban tubuh Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu hanya berlutut. Wajahnya yang pucat dan goresan di pipinya akibat melawan Sakon. Sakon hanya tersenyum menang.

"Akhirnya kau akan mati tu-"

"H-Hentikan!" Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan kuda-kuda bersiap melawan Sakon dengan sihir yang ia bisa.

"Menyingkirlah atau kubunuh kau gadis bodoh." Sakon menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya yang penuh dengan kuku tajam membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergilah. Larilah bodoh!" Sasuke menggeram melihat punggung Hinata yang berdiri di depannya.

"A-Aku tak akan membiarkan k-kau d-dibunuhnya, a-aku tahu jika ini memang b-bo-bodoh. T-Tapi aku akan melindungimu, dan tak a-akan membiarkanmu m-mati S-Sasuke-kun." Suara Hinata sedikit bergetar kala ia melawan Sakon.

"Hinata," Sasuke melihat Hinata mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk melawan Sakon. Meskipun Sakon lebih sering menghindar dan mencoba melukai Hinata, Hinata masih mengeluarkan sihirnya hingga ia terpental saat Sakon mendorongnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. Naluri vampire nya muncul lagi ketika ia memeluk Hinata, ia begitu haus kali ini. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menopang dagunya di bahu Hinata. Dengan cepat, ia membuka kancing atas dan menyibakkan kerah kemeja Hinata sehingga mengekspos leher jenjang Hinata. Taring-taring Sasuke telah muncul dan siap menembus kulit putih Hinata.

"Aku, menginginkanmu..H-Hinata," Sasuke masih menghirup aroma di pertemuan leher dan bahu Hinata.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata yang terkejut dengan pelukan Sasuke hanya terdiam, masih tak mengerti situasi.

"Berikan aku kekauatan untuk melindungimu, berikan padaku semuanya!"

"A-Akh..i-ittai." Sekarang Hinata sadar apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Rasa sakit dan perih yang dideranya sekarang rupanya taring Sasuke yang menggigitnya. Hinata bisa merasakan darah yang disedot Sasuke dari luka itu. Hinata merasa pusing. Pandangannya serasa perlahan mengabur. Darah mengalir dari leher Hinata menuju mulut Sasuke. Dengan lahap Sasuke meminum habis darah Hinata. Kini Sasuke telah menjadi Vampire yang sempurna. Mata Sasuke yang memerah kini terlihat semakin hidup. Bagaikan serigala. Mata Sasuke kini terlihat memerah dengan pupil vampire sempurna. Sakon hanya membulatkan matanya ketika melihat mata Sasuke. Vampire sempurna yang baru saja melakukan _blood contract_. Merasa cukup meminum darah Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dan pelukannya pada Hinata yang sudah lemas. Ia mendekati Sakon untuk menghajar pemuda itu.

'_H-Hebat! A__ku, seperti terlahir kembali.'_

"Kau, kau sudah berani menganggu gadisku dan mendorongnya. Dengan ini, matilah kau!"

Dengan evolusinya, ia menjadi kuat dan kekuatannya pun menjadi semakin berlibat ganda. Ia mengeluarkan sihir-sihirnya. Kekuatan vampire Sasuke telah mencapai puncaknya. Dengan kuat, Sakon terpental jauh dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Merasa sudah selesai, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih memegangi lehernya yang telah ia gigit. Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hi-"

DUAGH.

Hinata memukul Sasuke masih dengan memegang lehernya yang sakit. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Apa?! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke memegang wajahnya yang dipukul Hinata.

"K-Kenapa k-kau menghisap darahku? A-Aku tadi tidak bilang jika k-kau boleh menghisap darahku." Hinata menurunkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang lehernya. Dilihat masih ada darah yang menempel di jemari kirinya.

"A-Apa? T-Tapi aku hanya mengikuti keadaan saja! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan lagi.., setidaknya kau adalah pengantinku sekarang Hinata." jawab Sasuke dengan mencium tangan kiri Hinata.

Sasuke menjilati darah yang masih menempel dari jemari Hinata. Sasuke menyeringaimelihat wajah Hinata yang merona sedari tadi. Kakashi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya melihat semua itu melalui bola kristal yang ada di kamarnya.

"Dasar anak muda." Gerutunya.

.

.

.

Ketika akan berpisah, tiba-tiba cermin lipat Hinata bergetar. Hinata langsung membuka cerminnya dan melihat Hanabi, adiknya seperti telah mencuri sesuatu dan takut ketahuan.

"Hanabi-chan? A-Ada apa?" Hinata melihat Hanabi menengok kanan dan kiri.

"_Hinata-nee,__ kemarin ayah dan Akasuna-san datang mencarimu.__"_

"L-Lalu kau jawab a-apa?" Hinata cemas melihat wajah Hanabi. Sasuke yang melihat wajah cemas Hinata mulai berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"_C__amping__,__"_

"Syukurlah!" Hinata menghela nafas lega. Sasuke berjalan kebelakang Hinata untuk melihat apa yang sedari tadi Hinata lihat pada cermin lipat.

"_H__arus bagaimana ini? __A__ku takut jika nanti ini semua terbongkar? Hinata-nee tau cara kembali kesini tidak?"_

"E-Eto-"

"_T__adi__ Neji-nii juga sepertinya sudah curi-, ah Hinata-nee, siapa itu?__"_ Hanabi menuding Sasuke yang ada dibelakang Hinata. Hinata hanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang penasaran dibelakangnya.

"E-Eto, d-dia,"

"Hei bocah, aku pengantinnya sekarang." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan kedua bersaudara ini.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik kemudian

"_APA__!_"

"_HIN-"_

Sasuke langsung menutup pembicaraan itu dengan menutup cermin Hinata. Ia memegang cermin lipat Hinata lalu menatap Hinata dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau mulai sekarang adalah milikku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Dan kau hanya boleh melihat ke arahku saja. Aku akan melindungimu dari Akasuna, tak peduli siapa mereka. Mengerti?" Sasuke menatap tajam dan lurus ke mata lavender pucat Hinata.

"Y-Ya," Hinata mencoba berani menatap kedua mata hitam Sasuke.

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengangsurkan cermin lipat kembali padanya.

"Ah!"

"Ada apa?"

"T-Tadi H-Hanabi-chan lupa mau memberi tahu t-t-tentang bagaimana caranya pulang." Jawab Hinata membuat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Lupakan kembali ke dunia sihir. Hiduplah disampingku, _my lady_"

.

.

.

"HIN-ata-nee," Hanabi mendengus ketika sambungan telefonnya di putus.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Hanabi terkejut ketika Neji tiba-tiba membuka pelan pintu gesernya.

"Ah, N-Neji-nii..hahaha tidak apa-apa hahahaha." Tawa Hanabi canggung mencoba membuat Neji menurunkan pandangan curiganya.

"Apa kau yakinbaik-baik saja, Hanabi?" Neji meraih cermin lipat Hanabi yang ada di atas meja.

Glek

"Y-Ya. Tentu saja Neji-nii!" Hanabi dengan cepat meraih cerminnya sebelum Neji sempat membuka.

"Aku akan mengawasimu terus Hanabi-chan," suara pelan Neji mampu membuat Hanabi terkena asma dengan memandang cermin lipatnya.

'_Mati aku!__!'_

_._

_._

_._

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Well, ada yang merasa perubahannya?**

**Makasih ya yang sudah mau mampir. Mind to reviews? :)**

**Makasih buat silent readers, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

**Untuk reviewer, terima kasih :)**

**Ini saya update buat kamu yang sudah beri saya semangat pertama kali setelah fic ini jatuh.**

**Well, sampai jumpa lagi ;)**


	3. Holy Candle (The Holy Promise)

Sasuke berjalan beberapa meter di depan Hinata yang masih berdiam diri. Ia membawa beberapa peralatan sihirnya untuk mengikuti Sasuke atas perintah Kakashi. Setelah pulang dari taman bermain, Sasuke mengantar Hinata sampai di depan pintu rumah Kakashi, gurunya. Tak seperti yang mereka duga, guru muda berambut perak itu sudah berdiri dengan wajah garang dan berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

"Y-Yo, Kakashi-sensei." Sapa Sasuke dengan mengacungkan telapak tangannya.

"Hinata, masuk ambil peralatan sihirmu dan ambil _Holy Candle_ di ruanganku," Hinata dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya yang menunduk. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit.

"Apa itu _Holy Candle_?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata berlari masuk kedalam dengan kikuk.

"Sejenis peralatan dari dunia sihir untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Seorang penyihir hanya bisa memakainya sekali seumur hidup. Kau sudah meminum darahnya, kan?" tanya Kakashi sembari duduk di sofa dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, sensei? Ah sudah kuduga, pasti bola Kristal. Benar, kan?"

"Kau sudah melakukan dengan tradisimu. Jadi harusnya kau juga melakukannya dengan tradisi kami."

"Setidaknya, kau bisa membuat para Hyuuga tidak bisa berkutik jika _Holy Candle_ menolak Hinata ketika ia tetap dinikahkan dengan Akasuna itu, huh." Sindir Kakashi yang membuat seringai di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH****HACHI BREEZE****2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER****NARUTO****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The first MY LOVELY WITCH was****2011**

**Fic lama yang terbengkalai kini dilanjutkan dengan akun yang baru. Repost dengan perubahan dan inovasi baru.**

**3. Holy Candle (The Holy Promise)**

**Latest b****y : ****Hachibi Yui**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar asramanya pelan. Hinata sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk dengan canggung. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu duduk di hadapan Hinata yang masih menunduk melihat jemarinya yang saling bertautan. Sasuke sedikit berdehem sehingga membuat Hinata tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia membeber kain hitam di atas lantai. Sasuke yang tadinya duduk kini membantu Hinata membeber kain hitam yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan sihir seperti _magic circle_.

Hinata meletakkan sebuah lilin dengan tiga warna. Hitam, putih, dan merah. Ia menyalakan lilin itu di tengah-tengah kain yang sudah mereka siapkan. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan mundur ketika Hinata memberi isyarat ke Sasuke. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke arah _Holy Candle_ dengan membaca mantra. Bersamaan dengan Hinata membaca mantra, sebuah mantra pelindung tipis muncul dari ketiga warna lilin yang mengitari tiap sisi kain lingkaran hitam. Tulisan sihirpun juga jadi putih menyala, terang mengeluarkan cahaya.

"A-Ayo S-Sasuke-kun. K-Kita mulai."

Sasuke masih terdiam takjub ketika melihat Hinata sudah berada di dalam mantra pelindung yang mengitari kain hitam itu. Tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ketiga warna di lilin itu sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu karena warna yang tadinya di lilin kini telah menjadi pelangi sebagai mantra pelindung yang mengitari kain hitam membentuk kuncup. Hinata berdiri disana masih dengan tersenyum. Perlahan Sasuke memasuki pelindung itu.

"D-Di dunia k-kami, p-penyihir h-hanya b-bisa sekali m-memakai _Holy Candle_ untuk u-upacara sakral seperti ini," Sasuke masih mendengarkan Hinata yang ada di depannya.

"J-Jika k-kami melanggar," Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk. "K-Kami akan mati." Lanjut Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke dengan takut. Sasuke berganti memandangi lilin yang ada diantara mereka berdua, memisahkan jarak mereka berdiri.

"M-Merah, u-untuk kesetian. P-Putih, u-untuk kesucian. H-Hitam, untuk k-kematian. Dengan ini k-kuserahkan n-nyawaku untuk upacara suci _Holy Candle_. J-Jiwaku, h-hatiku, semuanya terikat dengan o-orang ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih berbicara dengan mantra-mantra yang tak dimengertinya. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan rona merah ketika menyebutkan namanya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tangan kanan Hinata terangkat dengan telapak tangan yang seolah-olah ingin ditempelkan dengan telapak tangannya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari tangan kirinya sudah ia tempelkan ke telapak tangan gadis di depannya. Ketika Hinata sudah selesai dengan mantranya, tulisan sihir di kain yang mereka injak semakin bercahaya. Hinata membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup matanya, dengan wajah yang tersipu ia memandang Sasuke. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ketika wajah Hinata semakin dekat jangkauannya.

Kedua bibir mereka menempel. Mereka berciuman di atas api _Holy Candle_. Hinata menautkan jemarinya erat di sela-sela jemari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas tautan jemari kecil Hinata dengan lembut. Kedua mata mereka masih terpejam. Mereka masih pada posisi yang sama.

Dan malam itu, kamar asrama Sasuke sungguh bercahaya.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Naruto dan Sakura datang lebih awal untuk bermain di kamar asrama Sasuke sebelum masuk sekolah. Karena jarak asrama Sasuke dekat dengan sekolah makanya mereka berdua selalu bermain di kamar Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Asrama di pagi ini terlihat begitu sepi, begitu juga dengan koridor asrama Sasuke. Naruto melangkah dengan bergedik ngeri dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. Lorong yang suram, efek-efek seperti rumah hantu mendadak muncul di asrama Sasuke. Itu menurut Naruto.

"Kok rasanya hari ini ada yang berbeda ya? Apa kau yakin akan tetap kesana, Sakura-chan? " tanya Naruto dengan memegang bahu Sakura

" Y-Yakin, h-hei..kenapa jadi kau yang bersembunyi baka! " teriak Sakura dengan menarik tangan Naruto yang ada di bahunya.

Dengan takut, Naruto berjalan di didepan Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan waspada di lorong gelap asrama Sasuke. Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis keduanya. Tinggal hitungan langkah lagi, tinggal hitungan nomor kamar lagi untuk sampai di asrama Sasuke.

'_245, 246, 247, 248. Akhirnya sampai juga di kamar Sasuke.'_

Sakura dan Naruto sudah berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka bertemu ketika mereka merasakan bau yang tak asing. "Bau ini..,"

"Oi Teme! Bangun." teriak Naruto dengan menggetuk pintu tak sabaran.

" Tem- "

" Ohayou," suara lembut yang membuka pintu kecil itu membuat dua manusia yang ada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke hanya mematung.

Mata Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama melotot. Apa pandangan mereka kali ini nyata? A-Apa yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Sasuke? Seseorang berambut panjang tengah mengucek matanya dan masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Dia berdiri ditengah pintu yang terbuka. Memakai baju terusan berwarna putih berenda. Tunggu, jika dilihat dari bentuk lekuk tubuhnya dia bukan lelaki tapi wanita. Ada apa dengan Sasuke hingga terjadi begini. Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura, lalu menggembangkan senyumnya. Ketika dia tersenyum, dia terlihat begitu...manis.

BLAM

Mereka hendak tersenyum sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup. Pintu yang tadi terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok dewi tadi kini telah tertutup rapat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang melongo. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka lagi dan memunculkan Sasuke yang seperti biasanya.

"Oh kalian? Ayo masuk,"

Naruto dan Sakura hanya begong. Apa yang terjadi barusan, bukankah yang berdiri didepannya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Kenapa berubah lagi menjadi Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Kembalikan dia! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya barusan?! Cepat kembalikan malaikat itu!" Sakura mulai menggoyangkan-goyangkan pundak dan kepala Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke untuk mengembalikan sosok 'itu'.

"Siapa dia Teme! Cepat jawab!" kali ini Naruto ikut-ikutan dengan mengintip isi kamar Sasuke dan akan menerobos. Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh dari area kamarnya yang berniat ingin mengintip ke dalam. Dan yah, posisi mereka kini sudah saling mengunci pergerakan di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka dalam posisi yang sama, saling mengunci pergerakan. Sasuke masih mendorong wajah Naruto sementara lehernya masih dicekik Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun," suara lembut itu memecahkan keramaian yang terjadi di depan kamar asrama Sasuke. Sontak semua yang ada di depan kamar Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan 'mengunci' mereka.

"Hinata,"

"Hinata?" ulang Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dari Sasuke lalu langsung masuk tanpa ijin. Mereka berdua duduk memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedua teman Sasuke ini, hanya bisa diam dan memerah.

"Dia manis Teme, dapat darimana?"

"Jaga bicaramu. Dia ini gadisku, pengantinku." kata Sasuke dengan menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"HAH?! PENGANTIN?! SEJAK KAPAN?!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto tak percaya.

"Semalam." dengan enteng Sasuke menjawabnya dan tak lupa disertai kecupan di dahi Hinata.

Tok Tok Tok

Pndangan mereka berempat beralih ke arah pintu yang baru saja bersuara. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut orang di depan pintu. Hinata masih menundung canggung melihat kedua teman Sasuke yang masih saja memperhatikan dirinya. Naruto walaupun masih tidak percaya, dia masih memandang Hinata dengan serius. Sementara Sakura yang memandang Hinata hanya sedikit meremas tangan kanan Naruto yang ia peluk.

'_Jadi benar,'_

"Yo! Kalian rajin sekali sudah ada disini semua." sapa orang yang baru masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya bermaksud menyapa. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu dan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Kakashi menguap dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang semakin berantakan.

"Sensei? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto langsung berdiri sehingga tangan Sakura yang melingkar di lengannya pun terjatuh.

"Tidak sopan menjawab sapaan guru seperti itu," Kakashi berjalan melewati ke empat orang yang masih diam memperhatikan guru ini mencari kursi. "Kalian berisik pagi-pagi sehingga sampai kedengaran dari rumahku." Tambah Kakashi dengan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tak jauh dari mereka memandangi dirinya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Hinata. "

"G-Gakuen?" Hinata membaca buku saku yang sudah ada gambar wajahnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya ketika Hinata seakan bertanya tentang buku kecil yang baru saja ia berikan.

"T-Tapi i-"

"Aku akan menjadi wali kelasmu. Jangan khawatir, ngomong-ngomong. Semua orang yang ada disini akan menjadi temanmu. Dan mungkin kau akan mendapatkan kejutan disana. Jaa ne."

"Hinata akan satu kelas dengan kita?! Kyaa, senangnya. Baru ketemu hari ini sudah akan jadi satu kelas! Jadi aku teman pertamamu ya, ayo sini.." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata ke ruang tamu kamar Sasuke. Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri tadi ketika Kakashi berjalan keluar di ikuti dengan Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Seingatku, klan Hyuuga memiliki kekuatan sihir yang hebat. Sebagai ahli sihir, dulu saat aku di dunia sihir, aku mengacungi kehebatan mereka. Kurasa, kau butuh banyak teknik untuk melunakkan hati mertuamu nanti." kata Kakashi saat Sasuke ada dibelakangnya untuk mengantarkan Kakashi keluar.

" Keh, itu bisa di atur. Yang terpenting, Hinata selalu ada disisiku saja itu cukup." jawab Sasuke dengan menyunggingkan seringainya.

Setelah Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke masih terdiam memandangi kepegian Kakashi. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbalik masuk kedalam. Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang dengan serius memperhatikan Sakura menjelaskan tentang Konoha High School. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah imut itu, sangat lucu ketika menirukan Sakura yang bersemangat. Perlahan, Sasuke tersenyum. Bahunya perlahan juga bergetar karena tawanya tiba-tiba meledak saat melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mengikuti Sakura. Baru pertama kali ini Sasuke bisa tertawa seperti ini. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menutup mulutnya dan bernafas panjang. Sasuke tak memperdulikan Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang aneh saat memandangi Hinata.

"Menarik bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berusaha tenang. Ekspresi biasanya kembali muncul dan tawanya tadi kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Mereka, para wanita itu. Mereka menarik bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya menunjuk kea rah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Bagiku, hanya Hinata yang menarik. Dan aku takkan mau kalah untuk mendapatkan Hinata dari Akasuna." jawab Sasuke lirih. Naruto yang ada di sampingnya saja tak bisa mendengarkan gumaman Sasuke barusan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak ada. Minggir aku mau mandi." jawab Sasuke dengan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga kali ini terlihat sepi, tak seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak untuk ruangan tersendiri Hanabi. Hanabi bingung untuk mengantisipasi kecurigaan sepupunya, Neji. Belum lagi jika Neji akan menanyakan langsung ke teman-teman Hinata, bisa-bisa Hanabi akan mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan halaman tanpa mantra sihir. Tapi terlebih itu, Hinata pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman yang jauh lebih berat jika semua ini terbongkar. Beban ini terlalu berat untuk Hanabi tanggung sendiri.

Neji yang ada di halaman belakang masih dengan setia mengawasi Hanabi. Dengan menyeduh teh hangatnya, matanya terus menuju ke arah kamar Hanabi. Mata klan Hyuuga mendapat anugrah sihir yang luar biasa. Mata itu mempunyai kemampuan melihat sesuatu yang jauh dengan sangat rinci. Begitu pula dengan Neji, saat ini dia sedang mengawasi Hanabi dari halaman belakang. Dapat dilihat oleh Neji jika Hanabi sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berlari-larian di dalam kamarnya, Neji hanya bisa menyeduh tehnya dengan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sepertinya memang ada yang disembunyikan Hanabi darinya.

"Neji!" dari pintu halaman belakang dapat dilihat Ten-Ten, tunangannya, masuk dengan membanting pintu halaman belakang di sertai tawa yang mengembang. Neji yang duduk di beranda halaman belakang dekat pintu langsung menyemburkan teh yang telah di sesapnya barusan.

"Uhuk uhuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Neji membalikkan badannya menatap Ten-Ten yang masih tertawa innocent. Padahal beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari klan Hyuuga juga.

"Aku datang membawakan ini," jawab Ten-ten dengan membawa karung. Perlahan, Ten-Ten membalikkan karung tersebut dan menjatuhkan barang-barang sihir.

"Apa ini?" tanya Neji dengan mengambil satu di antara sekian banyak barang sihir yang dibawa Ten-Ten.

"Oh, itu? Itu adalah ramuan sihir terbaru, aku tak ingat pasti namanya apa tapi yang kutahu cairan itu bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang. Kalau tidak salah sih namanya _Opprum Disappearproom_." jelas Ten-Ten dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya seperti berfikir mengingat nama cairan bening yang di pegang Neji.

"Lalu? Kau dapat ini semua darimana?" tanya Neji dengan memilah-milah lagi barang sihir baru yang dibawa Ten-Ten.

"Ini kudapat dari gudang yang pernah dipakai _The Lord_ untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku menemukan resep cairan ini yang sepertinya diracik sendiri oleh _The Lord_ sebelum beliau turun ke dunia manusia." tunjuk Ten-Ten dengan mengambil cairan bening itu dari tangan Neji.

"Intinya kau mencuri?" Neji menatap Ten-Ten yang gelagapan bingung menjawabnya.

"B-Bukan! Keluargaku dan keluarga _The Lord_ itu dekat. Karena gudang yang dipakai _The Lord_ saat itu adalah milik keluargaku maka jika sudah tidak dibutuhkan kan bisa aku ambil!" bantah Ten-Ten dengan melempar sebotol cairan berwarna hijau yang masih tersegel.

"Jadi, kau membuatnya sendiri dengan melihat dari racikan _The Lord_?"

"Ya memang begitu!"

Ten-Ten terus menjelaskan satu persatu barang kepada Neji sedangkan Neji hanya mendengarkan dengan ekspresi yang datar. Matanya kembali tertuju ke kamar Hanabi tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik dari penjelasan Ten-Ten dan membuatnya berhenti mengawasi kamar Hanabi.

"Neji-kun, aku punya hal yang sangat bagus untukmu." Neji hanya melirik Ten-Ten yang masih mengobrak-abrik barang dalam karung.

"Lihat, ada formula sihir baru untuk membuat rambut panjang lebat, bersinar dan cemerlang!" lanjut Ten-ten

SSSRRRIINNGGG.

Mata Neji yang awalnya menuju ke arah kamar Hanabi kini beralih ke Ten-Ten, lebih tepatnya ramuan sihir biru yang ada di botol genggaman Ten-Ten. Mata Neji yang awalnya sayu kini berbinar-binar dan bersinar. Bibirnya yang semula tanpa senyuman, kini membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat lebar di wajahnya hingga menampakan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Dengan sangat bangga dia memeluk Ten-Ten dan membaca formula sihir rambut tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah jam delapan pagi. Pelajaran sekolah sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Selama di sekolah, Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tangan Hinata. Selain itu, semua fansgirl Sasuke langsung berteriak histeris dan pingsan melihat pemandangan itu.

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Kakashi meminta Hinata untuk datang ke ruangannya tanpa di ikuti Sasuke maupun Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata bisa merasakan aura sihir yang kuat dari ruangan Kakashi. Kakashi duduk di kursi dan masih tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ya, kali ini Kakashi memberi sihir pelindung kedap suara pada ruangannya agar memperaman pembicaraannya. Memberi antisipasi kepada Sasuke yang nantinya akan menguping.

Kakashi mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. Hinata duduk dengan takut-takut. Kakashi tahu jika putri sulung Hyuuga itu sangat pemalu jadi Kakashi maklum jika Hinata selalu menunduk. Hinata duduk dibantalan kursi yang sangat empuk dan hangat. Dengan berani Hinata mencoba menatap mata Kakashi dengan gugup.

"Tak perlu begitu. Dengarkan aku, di dunia manusia ini kau tak bisa bermain sihir sesukamu dan kau tak boleh mengeluarkan sihir di dalam kelas ataupun di daerah sekolah. Aku hanya mengijinkan jika kau dalam keadaan mendesak. Mengerti, Hinata?"

"M-Mengerti K-Kakashi-sensei."

"Mengenai kau menjadi pengantin Sasuke, kurasa lebih baik kau tidak boleh lepas darinya karena kurasa jika kau lepas darinya mungkin saja ada vampire lain yang akan membunuhmu. Dan aku tak mau ada penyihir murni seperti kau mati oleh vampire yang sama akan membunuh Sasuke." jelas Kakashi dengan bersandar ke bantalan kursinya.

"Baik." kali ini Hinata menjawab dengan mantap dari penjelasan Kakashi.

"Ah, aku baru ingat, ini baru pertama kalinya kau ke dunia manusia, kan? Kurasa kau akan menemukan teman yang sama denganmu disini,"

"T-Teman? Benarkah?" Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Banyak penyihir yang melakukan perjalanan ke dunia ini dan mungkin tak mau kembali. Lebih baik kau cari sendiri dan sekarang kau boleh kembali," perintah Kakashi dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya menandakan Hinata boleh keluar.

" Arigatou sensei," jawab Hinata dengan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Hinata?" Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya dan masih menghadap pintu kayu ruangan Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ayahmu menarikmu kembali ke dunia sihir dan berpisah dengan Sasuke?" satu pertanyaan retoris Kakashi yang membuat Hinata menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya yang hendak membuka kenop pintu. Ia masih diam di tempat tak bergeming sedikitpun .

.

.

.

Sasuke telah menunggu lama di depan pintu ruangan Kakashi. Gadisnya masih belum keluar juga padahal pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi kenapa Hinata masih ada di dalam bersama Kakashi. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan Kakashi bergerak dan memunculkan Hinata yang keluar dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya. Lorong kelas dan ruangan kali ini nampak sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih lalu lalang melewati koridor itu. Sasuke menarik Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi. Tepat seperti dugaan Kakashi, Sasuke menunggu Hinata di depan pintunya hanya untuk menunggu Hinata atau mungkin ingin mendengar dari luar. Sihirnya tidak sia-sia.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan di dalam?" selidik Sasuke dengan mendempet tubuh Hinata ke arah tembok.

"T-Tidak ada." jawab Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya ketika jarak di antaranya dengan Sasuke hampir hilang..

"Kau tak berbohongkan, Hinata? "

"Ya. Kakashi-sensei hanya menyuruhku untuk tetap ada di dekatmu saja."

"Baguslah," jawab Sasuke dengan memejamkan matanya.

"A-Ano Sasuke-kun, i-itu j-jam pela-"

"Hinata, aku..haus." kata Sasuke seraya membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi warna merah seperti darah. Matanya memandang jemari yang ia lilitkan di antara helaian rambut Hinata.

"E-Eh ? K-K-Kenapa di saat s-seperti ini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata semakin merapat ke dinding dan memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke membuka kerah baju hingga menampilkan lehernya yang putih.

"Sidikit saja," pinta Sasuke dengan menghimpit Hinata dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Taring-taring vampire nya telah keluar dan siap meminum lagi darah dari Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit seperti waktu itu pasti akan ia rasakan lagi. tas yang ia pegang langsung jatuh ketika taring Sasuke telah menembus kulitnya. Rasanya, darah yang ada di tengkuknya mengalir keluar dari permukaan kulitnya.

"E-Engh, S-Sasuke-kun..sudah c-cukup," pinta Hinata dengan mendorong sedikit dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mesum? Eh?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dan bermata onyx sama seperti Sasuke, kulitnya pucat dan senyuman selalu saja terukir diwajahnya. Dibelakangnya, ia di temani seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Matanya biru seperti langit. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung melepaskan taringnya di tengkuk Hinata dan melihat temannya yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan Naruto.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini sang gadis dengan tertawa memukul bahu Sasuke walaupun itu bermaksud menyapa sang pangeran sekolah itu. Sasuke masih menyeka darah Hinata yang ada di daerah mulutnya.

"Kalian berdua jangan ganggu aku! Menge-"

"Sai-kun? Ino-chan?" kali ini Hinata bersuara dan memastikan bahwa dua orang yang ada di samping Sasuke adalah dua orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan. Sasuke tak percaya jika Hinata mengenal kedua orang yang baru ia temui hari ini. Sedangkan dua orang yang di panggil Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan terkejut.

"H-Hinata? Ini sungguh kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Ino langsung memeluk Hinata yang masih memegang tengkuknya sedangkan Sai hanya mendekat dan mengelus ujung kepala Hinata. Sasuke yang awalnya tak mengerti hendak mendekati mereka tapi tertahan oleh Sai.

"Kau lupa jika kami berdua ini adalah penyihir, Sasuke? Tentu saja kami mengenalnya karena kami bertiga adalah teman di dunia sihir." Sai tersenyum lembut ketika mengelus lembut ujung kepala Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan erat Ino.

Ya, kali ini Sasuke baru saja ingat hal tersebut. Ia lupa segala hal gila yang dilakukan pasangan yang satu ini, pasangan ini sangat menyukai ketinggian. Dulu ketika pertama kali mengenal mereka, Sasuke terkejut karena mereka berdua baik-baik saja setelah melewati _fly high_ yang telah membuat banyak anak muntah. Sasuke tahu jika Sai dan Ino adalah penyihir, penyihir yang pindah dari dunia sihir ke dunia manusia. Sejak saat itu, Sai, Ino dan Sasuke saling menjaga rahasia dan membantu satu sama lain dengan sihir ataupun cara manusia. Tak lupa Kakashi yang selalu membantu mereka bertiga dari belakang.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Hinata mulai menangis di pelukan Ino, begitu juga dengan Ino, tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Hinata. Sai yang ada disamping kedua gadis yang sama-sama menangis ini hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang berbeda untuk kali ini, kali ini Sai terlihat tulus untuk tersenyum. Sasuke tetap diam sebelum ia ingat akan pelajaran yang sudah dimulai.

"A-Aku t-tidak menyangka b-bertemu Ino-chan dan S-Sai-kun. Ku-Kupikir kalian h-hilang setelah b-berpisah di pondok i-itu. T-Tapi kalian ti-tidak pernah datang, bahkan ketika aku s-setiap hari datang k-kesana." Hinata masih mengusap air matanya ketika Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, waktu itu." Sai mengingat-ingat lagi ketika Ino sudah memeluk erat Hinata lagi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan terlalu erat mencekik pengantinku Ino." jelas Sasuke dengan menarik Hinata dari pelukan Ino dan mengusap air mata Hinata yang membasahi wajah cantik gadisnya.

"A-Apa?! Pe-Pengantin?!" Ino dan Sai sama-sama tercekat dengan penjelasan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Hinata sendiri masih menghapus sisa air matanya yang ada di pipi, selain itu, Hinata juga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"S-Sejak kapan?" tambah Ino tak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kemarin,"

"T-Tapi, Hinata..lalu Sasuke..kan me-"

"Kita bicarakan nanti. Kami sudah sangat terlambat memasuki kelas." kata Sasuke dengan membawa lari Hinata meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang diam tak bergeming. Sai sedikit mengelus rambut pirang Ino ketika gadis itu mulai menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata berlari ke kelas mereka untuk mengejar jam pelajaran pertama yang sudah sangat tertinggal . Sasuke masih setia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan hangat, sedangkan Hinata masih menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya dengan menarik kembali tangan Sasuke agar mereka berhenti.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa m-mereka juga bisa ada di-disini?"

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka baru saja pindah kemari dan aku juga tak tahu mengapa mereka berdua pindah kemari. Yang kutahu adalah mereka pindah kemari bersama keluarga mereka. Tidak kabur sepertimu." jelas Sasuke dengan mengelus perlahan jemari Hinata.

"A-Apa mereka juga vampire hunter?" tanya Hinata dengan takut menggengga erat jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Keterkejutannya itu ia simpan dan ia ganti dengan sungginggan senyum yang manis di wajahnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengangkat dagu Hinata agar ia bisa melihat uniknya mata Hinata.

"Ya." jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu dan di akhiri dengan tundukkan kepala yang dalam.

Sasuke menarik Hinata ke pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke baru kali ini merasa senang dalam hidupnya, tak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Pelukannya yang ini terasa hangat dan menenangkan sama seperti pelukan Okaasan-nya dulu. Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, rasanya ia ingin terus bersama dengan Hinata dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau tenang saja, tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Mereka bukan vampire hunters, mereka sama sepertimu,kan? Kau pasti tahu itu, tetap sebagai penyihir murni tidak menjadi vampire hunters, mengerti?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam keadaan berpelukan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya yang semula berada di samping badannya kini mulai bergerak membalas pelukan Sasuke namun Hinata batalkan dan mengganti melepaskan pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"K-Kelasnya!" pekik Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke. Kembali berlari-lari lagi. Karena peraturan sihir tak dapat dibantah.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	4. Gakuen & Rival

"P-Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata." kata Hinata ketika ia kini berada di ruangan kelas yang penuh dengan siswa. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, kelaspun ramai.

"Wah imutnya."

"Cantik."

"Manis, hei Hyuuga! Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Pacaran yuk!" teriak salah satu siswa yang membuat Hinata bingung. Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya bahasa manusia. Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan menggebrak mejanya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Jangan main-main! Dia itu adalah pengantinku! Jika kalian macam-macam maka aku tak akan menjamin kelangsungan hidup kalian." ancam Sasuke dengan membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Glek

Mendadak kelaspun langsung hening terkecuali Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan lebarnya. Sedangkan para gadis yang ada di kelas itu langsung menjerit histeris dan lagi di sudut ruangan terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang terlihat meremas sesuatu seperti menahan amarah yang memuncak. Dia melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Baiklah Hyuuga-_san_, sepertinya kau bisa duduk d-dengan Uchiha-_san_." tutur Iruka yang saat itu mendapatkan jam pelajaran dikelas.

"Baik." Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah bangku di dekat Sasuke yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Saat akan duduk ke kursi, tiba-tiba saja kursi Hinata mundur dengan sendiri hingga menyebabkan Hinata yang akan duduk akan terjatuh. Sasuke yang mempunyai refleks bagus langsung menolong Hinata sebelum Hinata jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

'_Sihir.__'_

Ya. Ada yang menggunakan sihir di kelas. Tapi siapa, disini yang hanya bisa bermain sihir hanya Sasuke, Hinata. Sementara yang ia kenal hanya Ino, Sai dan juga Kakashi sedangkan yang lainnya hanyalah siswa biasa. Terkecuali ada beberapa penyihir yang tak mereka tahu menjadi siswa. Di pojok ruangan itu, gadis berambut merah itu membenahi letak kacamatanya dengan sedikit tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH**

* * *

**MY LOVELY WITCH**©**HACHI BREEZE**©**2013**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER**©**NARUTO**©**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The first MY LOVELY WITCH was**©**2011**

**Fic lama yang terbengkalai kini dilanjutkan dengan akun yang baru. Repost dengan perubahan dan inovasi baru.**

**Latest b****y : ****©Hachibi Yui**

* * *

**Chapter:** **Gakuen & Rivals**

* * *

.

.

.

Istirahat telah datang dan membiarkan semua siswa berhamburan menuju ke kantin untuk makan. Naruto dan Sakura telah berjalan menuju ke kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat ini Sasuke memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah Tsunade jadi kini tinggallah sendiri Hinata di dalam kelas tanpa ada Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto maupun Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa membaca buku menunggu Sasuke kembali, tapi gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya menghampiri Hinata dan duduk dengan membaca buku.

"Hai, namamu Hinata kan? Perkenalkan namaku Karin." ujar wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Karin. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"S-Salam kenal Karin-_san_, " Hinata menutup bukunya dan menjabat tangan Karin lembut.

"Kau mau ikut dengan ku jalan-jalan tidak?" tawar Karin dengan memandang Hinata yang sedikit bimbang. Hinata memang ragu dengan tawaran Karin karena kini Sasuke tak ada di sisinya Hinata. Hinata sedikit bingung di antara pilihan ya atau tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa? tidak bisa ya?"

"B-Bisa!" jawab Hinata dengan terburu-buru mengangkat wajahnya agar ia tak mengecewakan Karin, teman barunya. Hinata harus bisa menghadapi sesuatu tanpa Sasuke, ia tak ingin membebani Sasuke.

"Bagus," jawab Karin dengan menyeringai puas.

Sekarang Hinata dan Karin berjalan perlahan mengelilingi sekolah. Karin dengan sabar menunjukkan satu persatu tempat di Konoha High School. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti ketika Karin bertanya kepadanya. Saat berada di antara gudang dan tangga, Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya hingga membuat Hinata terkejut melihatnya. I-Itu, tongkat sihir lipat. Ternyata Karin juga seorang penyihir. Hinata dengan sigap membuat pertahanan dari Karin yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan dirinya nanti.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-_chan_? Ayo kesini, kita bermain-main sebentar," kata Karin dengan mendekat ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata mundur bersamaan dengan langkah majunya Karin.

"Ternyata kau penakut ya Hinata-_chan_? Ayo kesini, ini hanya kayu yang usang kok tidak usah ragu ayo sini."

"Ti-Tidak! A-Aku tahu apa yang kau pegang itu Karin-_san_." jawab Hinata dengan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir lipat juga dari lengannya. Hinata mulai membuat pertahan sihir dengan mantra apapun yang bisa ia ingat.

"Oh, ternyata kau juga penyihir rupanya? Ah, Hyuuga, ya? Aku lupa klan terhebat itu. Baiklah, karena kau setingkat denganku, mari kita buktikan siapa yang sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Karin dengan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya.

"K-Kau, juga penyihir K-Karin-_san_?" tanya Hinata di saat seperti ini. Tentu saja Karin adalah penyihir karena sekarang Karin sedang berusaha untuk menyerang Hinata.

Karin hanya menyeringai sesaat, "Memang, dan aku lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Hyaat!" tanpa ragu menyerang Hinata, Karin langsung membacakan mantra yang membuat cahaya di sekelilingnya menghilang dan hasilnya sekarang adalah langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi sangat mendung. Gelap malah.

Hinata menangkis serangan yang dapat ia lihat dengan mata Hyuuga nya, sungguh sangat membantu mata ini. Hinata membalikkan keadaan, dengan cepat ia menyerang Karin dan membuat gadis berambut merah itu terlempar kebelakang. Hinata membaca mantra untuk mengubah awan yang tadinya gelap kini kembali cerah seperti biasanya.

"Keh, kau itu pintar juga ya Hinata. Sekarang kita lihat seberapa mahirnya kau dalam sihir," ancam Karin dengan membuat ujung tongkatnya sedikit bercahaya. Siaga dua untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Perubahan awan yang terus-terusan terjadi membuat semua orang yang merasakannya menjadi aneh. Sasuke yang ada di ruangan Tsunade merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat perubahan awan itu dari balik jendela Tsunade. Begitupun Kakashi, pria yang sedang membaca buku di ruangannya itu bisa merasakan adanya gelombang sihir di dekatnya. Kakashi langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan keluar untuk memastikan sesuatu. Naruto dan Sakura yang ada di kantin juga merinding ketika melihat awan begitu cepat berubah suasana, apa Kami-sama marah dengan tindakan NaruSaku yang mojok di kantin ini. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan pandangan serius, dan setelah itu mereka pergi dari sana. Sai dan Ino yang juga merasakan ada pertarungan sihir langsung mencari dimana pergerakan sihir itu ada.

"Kau merasakannya Ino?" tanya Sai pada Ino, kini keduanya telah berlari mencari pergerakan itu, khawatir pada sahabatnya. Sasuke atau Hinata.

"Ya, aku merasakannya." jawab Ino dengan siaga mengambil tongkat sihir lipatnya begitu juga dengan Sai.

Ino dan Sai masih mencari karena pergerakan sihir ini masih begitu samar hanya saja ini terasa. Sementara Sasuke tak memperdulikan ceramah Tsunade dan meminta ijin untuk keluar mencari Hinata. Sasuke berlari menuju ke kelasnya untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. Nihil, kelas itu sepi, tak ada siapapun. Sasuke terus berlari sampai di persimpangan ia menabrak Kakashi yang sama terburu-buru seperti dirinya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"_Sensei_?"

"Sasuke? Kau disini? Lalu, jika kau disini lalu ulah siapa ini? Aku bisa merasakannya, kupikir ini gelombangmu." tanya Kakashi dengan menunjuk perubahan awan yang masih tak normal.

"Hinata tak ada di kelas, dan aku juga belum bertemu dengan Sai ataupun Ino." jelas Sasuke dengan mengatur deru nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat setelah berlari dari pojok gedung A hingga lantai tiga gedung D.

"Kalau begitu kita cari bersama dari sini," kata Kakashi dengan di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Sasuke berlari menyusuri lorong mencari keberadaan Hinata. Mereka berdua berharap perubahan sihir ini bukan karena Hinata. Saat ini Hinata hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk melanjutkan pertempuran yang dimulai oleh Karin. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Karin mengusap darahnya yang tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Peluh dan hawa panas menguar dari tubuh mereka berdua yang masih bertahan di posisi menyerang mereka.

"Menyerah, Hyuuga?" Karin mengusap darah terakhir yang menetes.

"T-Tidak, a-aku takkan mengecewakan k-kali ini,"

Lagi. Mereka berdua bertanding lagi. Tak memperdulikan Ino dan Sai yang baru saja datang dengan bantuan elektronik sihir pelacak mereka. Niatnya, Ino ingin membantu Hinata tapi Hinata mencegah Ino untuk melakukannya. Ini pertarungannya. Pertarungan antara gadis. Sai menatap benda yang ada di tangannya, ia melihat gelombang Sasuke dan Kakashi semakin menjauh dari tempat ini. Sai berbisik ke Ino sebentar sebelum berlari memanggil kedua orang yang salah arah ini. Ino hanya melirik sebentar bayangan Sai yang menghilang dibalik tangga. Ino memberi mantra pelindung di hadapannya agar ia tak menjadi salah sasaran sihir. Dari balik perlindungan itu, Ino memberikan sedikit sihir pemulus untuk Karin dan Hinata agar tidak terlalu luka berat dari pertarungan ini.

"J-Jangan berbuat macam-macam Ino!" pekik Karin yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hei, aku hanya membantu!"

.

.

.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke dan Kakashi berhenti ketika akan menuruni satu lantai lagi sebelum suara Sai menghentikan.

Sasuke dengan cepat mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Kakashi yang hendak mengikuti kedua bocah bermata hitam seketika berhenti kala ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal dan ia bantu beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu berdiri dibawah bayangan.

"Kakashi, apa ini? Aura Hyuuga, huh?"

"Hah~" Kakashi masih mengela nafas dan membenarkan masker yang di pakainya.

"Tenang saja, Hyuuga kali ini bukan mereka. Kau sadar kan ini sudah tahun berapa? Mungkin mereka sudah tiada," sang gadis yang berada disamping pemuda itu hanya menatap nanar.

"Kalian pasti tahu Hyuuga Hinata, ini gelombang darinya. Kalian tak usah khawatir. Dan Uchiha, mereka sudah saling mengikat janji suci dengan tradisi masing-ma-"

"Kami sudah tahu saat pergi mengunjungi mereka." Suara berat itu membuat Kakashi mengangguk.

"Benar,"

"Kau kan teman kami sejak kecil. Tolong jaga rahasia ini. Jangan sampai terbongkar." Tambah pemuda itu.

"Shi-_kun_, kami percaya padamu." Akhir sang gadis itu sebelum keduanya menghilang.

Kakashi masih terdiam. Memandangi pojok lorong yang baru saja dua sosok bayangan menghilang. Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut peraknya berantakan. "Bukankah sudah sering kubilang tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di dunia manusia? Kenapa semua orang selalu melanggarnya sih?"

Dengan terpaksa Kakashi mengikuti jejak, menggunakan sihir untuk lebih cepat sampai ditujuan.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Karin masih pada pertahanan terakhir mereka ketika Sasuke dan Sai baru saja sampai di pojok gudang di sebelah tangga yang sepi. Sasuke menggedor dinding pelindung yang telah dibuat Ino. Kedua gadis yang masih bertarung di dalamnya tahu akan kehadiran Sasuke tapi mereka masih tidak bergeming dari posisi mereka. Karin dan Hinata melontarkan sihir mereka dengan kuat. Sai mencoba mengontrol agar pertandingan ini selesai dengan alat yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Tekanan sihir yang ada di antara Karin dan Hinata semakin meningkat, di titik terakhir mereka menghabiskan tenaga.

"Uso," Sai menjatuhkan alat semacam PC tablet dari tangannya ketika benda itu meledak.

Bersamaan dengan PC Sai yang meledak, sihir di antara Karin dan Hinata juga ikut meledak. Keduanya terpental kebelakang. Ino yang hanya memejamkan mata langsung di dekap oleh Sai agar tidak terkena ledakan ketika Sasuke memecahkan dinding pelindung dengan sihirnya. Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan dan terpental dari ledakan. Setelah asap sedikit menghilang, mereka juga melihat Karin tidak sadarkan diri disana.

"Wah, rupanya Hinata semangat ya hari ini." Kakashi berdiri di dekat Karin. Ia mengangkat tubuh itu dari lantai.

"_Sensei_," Sasuke mendesis ketika melihat teman sekelasnya ini dalam posisi sama seperti Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, Karin juga penyihir. Dia bukan musuh. Aku datang bersamanya ke dunia manusia ini." Jelas Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum.

"V-Vampire H-Hunter?!"

.

.

.

Hinata dan Karin terbaring di atas ranjang yang berbeda di ruangan yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama berbalut perban di kedua lengan mereka. Terima kasih sihir penyembuh Kakashi sehingga mereka berdua dapat masuk ke UKS tanpa pertanyaan macam-macam. Hinata mulai mengerjapkan mata ketika ia menangkap cahaya lampu yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kepala kasur, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan, ia terkejut melihat Karin yang lebih dulu bersandar di bantalan kepala kasur.

"Kau hebat juga ya Hyuuga,"

"K-Karin-_san_." Hinata masih memasang posisi siaga.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menyerang lagi." Karin sedikit tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas membuat Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap bingung.

"K-Kalau begitu k-kita berteman saja Karin-"

"Aku menganggapnya rival, Hyuuga."

"Kau Hyuuga kedua yang aku temui, dan aku akui kalian hebat." Gumam Karin lirih. Hinata tidak dapat mendengar jelas bisikan Karin, tapi ia yakin ia dengar.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," Hinata hanya tersenyum "Aku s-senang dengan Karin-_chan_. K-Kita teman ya?"

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, rombongan keluarga dari Akasuna datang lagi. Dan hal ini tentu saja alarm bahaya untuk Hanabi yang siap membuatnya jingkrak-jingkrak. Hiashi datang menyambut tamu spesial yang nantinya akan menjadi calon besannya. Pemuda berambut merah juga keluar dari rombongan menyusul kedua orang tuanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Kesan pertama pemuda itu tentang rumah Hyuuga sejak beberapa hari yang lalu masih sama yaitu kuno. Dan pemuda itu juga berfikir jika gadis yang akan di tunangkan dengannya pasti juga gadis yang kuno. Dengan malas pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di sebelah orang tuanya. Kini wajah tampannya sudah tak tertutupi lagi oleh topeng dan baju Thunder Knight lagi.

"Jadi, inikah Akasuna Sasori?"

" Benar paman.. " jawab Sasori membuat Hiasahi tersenyum bangga.

"Sayang sekali kau tak bisa melihat Hinata putriku, padahal kau begitu rupawan tapi Hinata sedang keluar dari rumah akhir-akhir ini." kata Hiashi mencoba untuk berbasa –basi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hiashi-_jiisan_."

"Tapi kau bisa melihat foto Hinata, Sasori. Ngomong kita belum mempersiapkan untuk selanjutnya Akasuna-_san_." Hiashi kini asyik bercengkrama dengan pria yang sudah seusia sama seperti dirinya. Mereka tertawa keras-keras. Sesekali ibu Sasori memukul pelan lengan suaminya untuk mengecilkan volume tertawanya. Sedangkan Hanabi yang ada di samping kirinya hanya diam dan berwajah kusut tanda tak suka.

'_Paling juga cewek kuno yang berdandan kuno juga__.__'_ batin Sasori ketika Hiashi memberikan album foto tentang Hinata.

Perlahan Sasori membuka album foto sedang yang ada di tangannya. Matanya tak bisa berkedip ketika memandang gambar yang ada di kertas abadi itu. gadis imut yang berpakaian dari tradisional hingga sihir modern nampak begitu imut, manis dan cantik. Kharisma anggun menguar dari wajahnya ketika warna blush alami dari putih pipinya menghias wajahnya. Sasori menarik semua kata-katanya barusan, ternyata calon istrinya nampak begitu indah. Bukan, tapi cantik. Dia membolak-balikkan lembar album agar ia percaya dengan pandangannya akan dewi cantik ini. Sasori tak akan melepaskan gadis ini. Ibu Sasori yang ada di sampingnya tertarik untuk melihat Hinata juga, perlahan semua merah juga menghiasi wajah ibu Sasori ketika memandang foto Hinata.

"Terpesona ya?" tanya Hiashi kepada Sasori yang juga bersemu merah.

"Tak kusangka jika putrimu akan tumbuh begitu cantik Hiashi," puji ibu Sasori dengan mantap.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, paman?" tanya Sasori dengan memandang Hiashi. Hiashi tertawa dan Sasori menyeringai puas. Ya. Sangat puas.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke disampingnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka baru saja berpisah dengan Naruto dan juga Sakura. Sasuke masih menggenggam erat jemari Hinata. Hinata sekarang tahu, dan ia mulai belajar sedikit demi sedikit tentang Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut dan membalas dengan belaian lembut di jemari Sasuke.

"Apakah sakit?"

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping.

"Apakah rasanya masih sakit? Tanganmu, tubuhmu, atau kau merasakan sakit?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, "A-Aku b-baik-baik saja S-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Jangan ulangi lagi," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu." Semu merah di wajah Hinata kembali hadir.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan di ikuti Hinata yang berhenti. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke, ia menatap dua bayangan hitam sedang berdiri di depan rumah Kakashi. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan Hinata ke belakang tubuhnya agar Hinata tidak bahaya. Hinata dengan takut-takut mengintip dari balik bahu Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Sasuke masih memandang pergerakan tangan mereka yang menatap dirinya dan juga Hinata. Sasuke mencoba mengingat figure yang ada di depannya kini.

Dua orang dewasa, wanita dan pria. Si wanita berambut biru pendek dengan pita apik di kepalanya, Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat lagi ketika bayangan semakin samar. Hinata sedikit menarik Sasuke ketika pemuda itu melangkah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengikuti pemuda ini mendekat. Sasuke mengingat lagi, ia rasanya mengingat siluet wajah itu. Ya. Sasuke mengingat pria ini. Wajah yang sama dengannya, mata dan aromanya pun juga sama. Pria dengan rambut panjang ini sangat ia kenal.

"Oh, Sasuke! Lama tak bertemu."

"I-Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yo! Apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Itachi dengan erat memeluk Sasuke dan tak memperdulikan Hinata yang mundur beberapa langkah memberi ruang untuk kedua saudara ini. Memberi ruang untuk mereka melepas kerinduan setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Itachi?" Kakashi membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar menangis.

"Kalian kenapa bisa begini? Cepat masuk." Perintah Kakashi yang hanya di jawab anggukan Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Konan duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kakashi duduk di samping Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka menyeduh teh hangat yang disajikan Kakashi.

"Jadi kemana saja kau selama ini?" Kakashi memulai pembicaraan dengan Itachi yang masih menyeduh tehnya.

"Aku melakukan perjalanan panjang,"

"Selama lima belas tahun?" sindir Sasuke membuat Itachi sedikit kesusahan menelan tehnya.

"Sasuke, jangan samakan ini dengan pikiranmu. Aku melakukan perjalanan ke dunia portal. Banyak dunia yang aku kunjungi tapi satu yang belum pernah aku kunjungi, kau tahulah." Itachi tersenyum miring memandang wajah Sasuke yang mendecih kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini Konan, penyihir yang tak sengaja aku temui di dunia monster. Dia pengantinku."

"_Yoroshiku_." Konan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata membalas hormat Konan sementara Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Dia juga pengantinku. Hinata Hy-"

"Hyuuga?" potong Konan yang sukses membuat Itachi membulatkan matanya mendengar nama itu.

"APA?!" pekik Itachi membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kakak Sasuke.

"K-Kau serius Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kali ini memastikan kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau pasti gila Sasuke, walaupun denngan begini kau memang sudah sempurna sebagai vampire...tapi, kau tahu bukan jika di antara leluhur kita, Uchiha dan Hyuuga mempunyai kutukan jika melangsungkan pernikahan? Oh ayolah, saat itu kau masih sangat kecil Sasuke." keluh Itachi.

Keduanya sama-sama tercekat. Terlebih lagi Hinata.

"A-Ano, s-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata menengahi.

"Begini Hinata-_chan_, tentunya kau masih ingat dengan legenda Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang berhubungan dengan Danau Kematian di dunia sihir, bukan? Itu sudah dulu sekali. Dulu leluhur vampire memang bersahabat dengan leluhur penyihir. Tapi suatu ketika terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kami salah paham. Saat itu, seorang vampire Uchiha murni yang tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir murni paling tinggi saat itu, Hyuuga, tak memperdulikan aturan yang sudah di tetapkan. Keluarga Hyuuga tak terima sehingga membuat si Hyuuga muda mati bunuh diri bersama dengan si Uchiha muda. Sejak saat itu, perang berlangsung lama antara penyihir dan vampire. Pada akhirnya, leluhur Hyuuga mengutuk leluhur Uchiha, 'ji-"

"'_Jika suatu saat anak cucu kita menjalin kasih, ku kutuk dengan kegelapan yang ada dihatiku agar mereka menemui ajal yang sama. S__iap atau tidak, jiwa mereka akan terkurung di danau kematian yang gelap.'._ Aku masih mengingat, itu kutukan ketika aku masih kecil." Potong Kakashi yang seketika membuat semua orang memandangnya.

"Berapa umurmu Kakashi-_jiisan_?" Itachi memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Kakashi dengan santai.

"Hampir empat abad,"

"_NANI_?!" semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa berteriak.

"Apa? Aku dan Karin, penyihir yang kalian temui hari ini, kami melakukan _Regeneration Hibernate_. Sihir yang membuat kami awet muda dan memperbarui jiwa kami setiap kami tidur. Wajar jika kami menggunakan sihir ini mengingat kami ini _Vampire Hunters_. Dan tentang kutukan itu, aku pernah menyaksikan sendiri." Jelas Kakashi masih membuat ke empat orang di rumahnya ini tercengang.

Hinata masih terdiam menggigit jarinya mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia tak pernah tahu akan legenda Uchiha dan Hyuuga di masa lampau. Mungkin jika begini, menerima tawaran Akasuna akan lebih baik daripada ini, tapi Hinata merasa hatinya sudah mantap. Mantap untuk berada di sisi Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Hinata ketika pemuda itu memandang raut cemas dan gelisah di wajah gadisnya. Mendadak perasaan hangat di hati Hinata dapat ia rasakan. Perasaan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Membuat wajahnya memanas. Membuat kepalanya pusing dan serasa berkunang-kunang tiap kali Sasuke ada di pikirannya ataupun selalu menggenggam jemarinya memberi kehangatan. Tidak. Hinata tidak pernah takut mati. Tapi dia..

"..kut.."

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"A-Aku t-takut kehilangan S-Sasuke-_kun_," Bisik Hinata membuat Sasuke merona dan Kakashi yang diam-diam mendengarkan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"K-Katakan j-jika l-legenda itu bohong." tambah Hinata yang kini telah menangis.

"Sayangnya yang kudengar itu benar." sela Itachi yang dapat membaca wajah gelisah adiknya. Senyuman di wajah Kakashi mendadak pudar.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau pertama kali melindungiku, H-Hinata. Setiap harinya, perasaan hangat ini semakin bertambah. Aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu."

"Kau terlalu posesif Sasuke." Sela Itachi, membuat Kakashi meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut Itachi mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Tidak. Tapi, mungkin aku memang terlihat posesif. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Hinata dengan kedua tangan kotorku. Aku, sangat mencintainya." Air mata menetes dari ekor mata Hinata ketika menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit sendu.

"A-Aku tak tahu, t-tapi d-dalam hatiku, baik s-sehat maupun s-sakit..a-aku ingin selalu ada d-di sampingmu. A-Aku mencintaimu S-Sasuke-_kun_,"

"K-Kau sudah berjanji untuk t-tidak menyerah atas diriku, berjanji j-jangan t-tinggalkan aku."

"Aku janji." jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum simpul ketika menghapus air mata di wajah Hinata.

Konan menitikkan air matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kakashi sedikit tersenyum melihat kedua muda-mudi di hadapannya, "Setidaknya masa kalian lebih baik daripada masaku." Bisik Kakashi pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasori?" seorang Thunder Knight yang lain menghentikan langkah Sasori ketika hendak keluar pos.

"Keluar. Mau pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas." Jawabnya singkat dengan mengibaskan _postcard_ di tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku, aku akan menginap ke tempat _The Lord_. Ada tugas disana." Jawab Sasori dengan tersenyum melambaikan _postcard_nya yang bertuliskan "Ijin Latihan Keamanan. Privacy Agent by Akasuna."

"Aku harus turun ke dunia manusia. Dan hidup bersama _The Lord_." Tambahnya lagi dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Pojok Author:**

**Makasih banget buat reader yang sudah mau mampir.**

**buat reviewer yang non-login, ini balasannya..**

**Me: Makasih atas pujiannya, maaf baru bisa ngebales begini.**

**Loop: Aku usahakan ^^**

**Lavenderaven: Ya, akan saya lanjutkan.**

**buat yang login, sudah saya balas private message kok :)**


End file.
